Bitter Sweet Honey
by Sampsonknight
Summary: <html><head></head>Angerly, Raph storms into Donnie's lab, only to let his anger get the best of him as he triggers an explosion, resulting one of the brothers to experience something that, the brother never experienced before. (Turtles are AU and Leo is 23 and Raph is 22, Donnie and Mikey are 20)</html>
1. Chapter 1

**TMNT Bitter Sweet Honey Ch1.**

* * *

><p>A gruesome dark cloud hung over his head, as the naked turtle with not even a bandana on, stormed fiercely into Donnie's lab, covered by a towel, dripping soapy water all over the just cleaned floor.<p>

Raph's eyes were wild, looking for blood.

"WHERE IS HE!" Raph growled tightening his fist around his towel, if he kept that up he was going to tear it apart, as a small sound of tearing fabric came somewhere behind his shell area.

Donnie sat there at his desk fiddling with vials of chemicals, he was just in the middle of mixing a couple of them, knowing continuing what he was doing would just make this more painful for him in the end, he sighed under his breath, by the rude interruption.

Calmly, Donnie looked up from his work, worrisome on the notion of Raph's abrupt mood.

True, Raph isn't shy in showing his anger or displaying it, but his demeanor was pure malice, compare to normal, for one he didn't care about not wearing his bandana for starters, then there was the towel…

Knowing Raph all too well, Donnie took a breath, slowly moving away from his desk, trying not to provoke the hostile beast of a brother, who no doubt would use his desk as a punching bag to show off how frustrated he was at the moment.

Donnie gulp, tightening his lips, avoiding biting them to show off his concern.

"By he, do you mean Mikey or Leo?" Donnie cautiously asked, readying himself for any punches that might come his way.

Frustrated more, swinging about his free arm to express himself, Raph growled, "Mikey who else! Why the hell would I want to find Leo, the bastard would only lecture me for not wearing my damn mask…. DAMN IT, I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!"

Throwing his arms up in surrender, Donnie looked nervously at Raph debating if he should put more distance from him, "Ok ok… Raph calm down, I understand Mikey can be welll…"

"WELL what!? A dick, an pain in the ass! Hell the damn bastard first stole my bandana, then put some pink dye in the shower head, that took me two hours to get it out of my skin and shell!"

Donnie's eyes widen on the thought, as it invaded his mind, the image played so vivid, making him wish he really saw it.

Raph dyed pink, now that would have been a sight, to bad Mikey never told him ahead of time or he would have ridged something up to capture that kodak moment.

Tightening his lip, hiding the amusing smile that wanted no more then to bloom on his face, Donnie turned his attention to his desk quickly, hoping to fool Raph to think he saw something more important than him being dyed pink.

Regardless how much the purple clad turtle hid his amusement on the trick that was placed on Raph yet again, Raph didn't see it funny or wanted anyone else to take it that way, how would Donnie feel if Mikey dyed him orange?!

Narrowing his eyes, Raph growled, "Don't you dare laugh DONNIE… rrrrr.. Where is the small fry!" Raph demanded, walking towards Donnie's desk slamming his fist hard onto its wooden surface, vibrating the whole thing by the impact.

Donnie's eyes widen, rushing forward, Donnie tried to grab the vials that contained his experiment, one he has been slaving away for a half a year, one that his brothers and him could use to control their hormones during mating season.

His experiments have been failing thus far, to the point, that the genius turtle was losing hope, wondering if there was ever a way for his family to break the bond between them and their animistic heritage.

Unable to get to them in time, as everything fell as glass shattered, suddenly a flash commenced, followed by a explosion, knocking both brothers hard, throwing them in separate directions, across the lab.

* * *

><p>Leo sat there focusing his mind on the task at hand, with a brush in hand dripping of black ink, he steady his hand, applying the right amount of pressure.<p>

He wasn't the most artistic individual in the family, but he needed a hobby that didn't involve training or mediation.

Mikey originally suggested this to him, telling him it wasn't what he created, it is how he expressed his emotions on the page, regardless how it turned out.

Finding it a bit silly at first, Leo objected, yet caved in under those baby blue eyes, taking the painting project with much pessimism.

Yet even he couldn't deny how much he truly enjoyed it once he started… the way the brush flows on the page, creating fascinating lines, it made him feel at ease and other feelings he wasn't use to.

Lifting his hand to make his stroke, his hand slipped, rearing of the page, almost making him fall into his painting, while his eyes widen in shock, was that an explosion?

Jumping to his feet, Leo ran out of his room, looking wildly around.

With sword in hand, noticing the off white smoke that was seeping through the cracks of Donnie's lab door, Leo dropped his blade in a panic, rushing towards the stairs, not taking his time he skillfully jumped down them landing at the bottom with ease.

Leo with no time to spare opened the lab door quickly, as a rush of hot air hit him hard, filling his lungs, making him gasp for air, as he waved his hand to push the smoke away so he could find fresh air to breathe again.

Debating if he should just rush in, for he worried about a fire that might be raging and was engulfing Donnie's lab, Leo knew time was the essence and it wasn't time for him to hesitate, braving his fears, he entered with his head low to not to take in too much of the smoke.

There, not far from him, unconscious, was Raph lying on his stomach, covered with brown dust, which was probably by the brick wall when he made contact with it.

Leo grabbed his arm, dragging him out, he didn't want to carry Raph and expose him to the smoke more than he has already have.

When he was certain Raph was ok, Leo entered the lab again, desperately searching for Donnie, figuring he was there too, he found him near the couch Donnie had in his lab, pulling him out as well, placing the brothers beside each other.

Diligently he checked them over, making sure they had no major injuries.

As for Mikey, Leo already knew the young turtle had left the lair hours ago, he had something important to do, though for the life of him Leo had no idea on what though.

A small moan came to his side, while Leo watched Donnie slowly rise, holding his head , groaning some more.

"Donnie, how do you feel?" Leo asked, worried, as the purple clad turtle only shrugged.

"I feel fine… a bit sore … What about Raph!" Donnie panic trying to get up fast, too fast, that it made his head spin and stomach heaved as he lost his balance falling to the ground.

Quickly Leo caught his brother supporting him, as he shook his head, "Hey, worry about yourself, he seems fine, just waiting for him to wake up. Donnie, why don't you sit down, I will go get some water."

With that Leo help Donnie to sit on the ground, then he jumped to his feet heading to the kitchen leaving Raph and Donnie alone.

Looking over towards his older brother, Donnie had half the mind to hit him, what was he thinking showing his temper off like that near chemicals, they both could have gotten seriously injured or worse…

Sighing, Donnie leaned over checking Raph's pulse, it was strong… by the looks of it, Raph must have been thrown into the wall, considering he had red dust sticking to his body, other then that he did look fine, no injuries he could see.

"Mmmm…" taking a big breath, Raph slowly attempted to sit up, moaning under his breath, "Damn… what the hell hit me… a bus?"

"Your stupidity," Donnie snarled, then shook his head, realizing there was no point getting mad at the buffoon, regardless he was being immature like usual.

"Well, excuse me princess, maybe you should put warning signs up next time!" Raph's anger obviously wasn't gone, yet more fired up then before.

"Signs! SIGNS! Damn it, Raph! If I did, you wouldn't read them anyways! How hard is it to get it into your thick skull that my lab holds precious works I do and everything is fragile! Damn it Raph! Every time something pisses you off, you come to me, not to talk, oh no, not that!," Donnie narrowed his eyes, "No you come to throw your fists around, damn it go take your frustration on someone else for once!"

"MABY I SHOULD!" Raph scrambled to his feet huffing, noticing his body yet again was filthy.

"Yeah, you should! If you ever want to talk like a normal person, then give me a call, until then… piss off Raph!" Donnie growled, poking Raph in the plastron, antagonizing the already angry beast within the older brother, that didn't want no more then to punch Donnie smug face in.

Holding himself back, Raph had better things to do, one was to have another damn shower.

Stomping away, heading towards the bathroom, Leo went by him trying to say something, yet only fell on deft ears.

Sighing, Leo watched the red clad brother slam the bathroom door, it was apparent he was angry yet again, but it was sure sign he was all right.

Focusing his attention back on Donnie, whose face was red with frustration, Leo knew he just missed something, the question was should he pry?

Coming up to the younger brother placing a gentle hand onto his shoulder, Leo smiled, "Here you should take a drink," Leo passed the bottle of water to Donnie.

Startled, not realizing Leo was there, Donnie jumped, then looked away in shame, he hated being mad and to let Leo see it was worse.

"Thanks…" Donnie trailed off, looking over towards his lab door that was wide open, revealing quite of a mess he had to clean up.

"No problem, do you want a hand?" Leo offered, figuring he was best not to bud into Donnie's problems, unless Donnie showed any signs that he wants to talk to someone.

"No… its ok Leo, I only have one bio suit anyways…"

Shock Leo stuttered, "Bio suit… Donnie what exploded?"

Shaking his head Donnie sighed, "Don't worry Leo, there isn't really any danger, I just want to be on the safe side. There was a lot of chemicals, that are harmless at the moment… but could be dangerous exposed to, to long. Please don't worry."

"Are you sure Donnie? You and Raph where in there… then I entered…," Leo gulped nervously, one thing he didn't like was chemical accidents, they were unpredictable and he feared for his safety as well as his brothers.

"Leo, everything is fine. I will clean it up quickly, and make sure nothing is a threat to anyone. I will put on the air vents to make sure all fumes don't spread around the lair," Donnie assured him leaving Leo standing there.

Sighing again, Leo really hated when these things happen, it just made his nerves so bad.

* * *

><p>Storming into the bathroom, Raph slammed the door behind him, frustrated with his brother… no… it was more like brothers, his younger brothers, he hated them both.<p>

Ripping the curtain across, that separated the toilet area of the bathroom to the long shower/bath area, Raph walked towards one of the four shower spots, pressing his palm of his hand with much force into the marble wall.

Breathing heavy, he closed his eyes, knowing all too well, he needed to calm down, knowing all too well, he really didn't hate his brothers, they just get under his skin at times.

But Donnie didn't do anything really, since it was his fault that the lab blew up.

Sighing, trailing his hand down the wall towards the faucets, Raph turned the shower water on staying in his position, letting the relaxing water drip down his body.

He had to admit he didn't hate showers, it was the only thing that could tame his anger, even if it was a raging fire.

Slightly moaning on how the way the water messaged his skin, loosening his wound up muscles, Raph slowly placed his head against the wall, to help support his weight.

"Should I apologize to Donnie? I just don't go to him to bitch… he is the only one that would let me vent and not judge… Maybe I have been taking too much of advantage to his open door policy…"

Moaning some more, as the water felt really good against him, he must be really tense, he normally didn't get into fights with Donnie, it must have had a really big impact towards him, more then he realized.

Squeezing his thighs, not sure why he was doing that, Raph couldn't help to let out another moan, followed by a chirp.

His body felt hot and tingly, his breathing became heavy, like he was turned on… wait could he be?

Shaking his head, he couldn't be, what would make him?

Besides, this didn't feel the same as his normal horny state that takes him by surprise at times.

Sure mating season was around the corner, but he never felt like this.

Then it hit him, a rush of pleasure raging from between his legs… no it was somewhere around his tail?!

Attempting to open his eyes, Raph lost all control as his head snapped back, moaning more, clawing the wall in bliss.

Red in the face, Raph felt like his body was on fire, but not in a bad way, but the opposite as he collapsed to the ground, arching his back, placing his elbows flat onto the cool floor.

Breathing quickening, confusion clouded the poor turtle's mind, what was going on, why was he feeling like this, and why did it feel so good?

Biting his lip, a shot of pleasure invaded his body as he moaned again, only to be startled by the sound of it, it didn't sound like him, it… it sounded higher in tone, than his normal gruff voice.

Heart pounding, Raph panic, trying yet again to open his eyes that didn't want to respond, yet only to stay shut, so he could focus on the pure ecstasy that was coursing through his entire body.

Finally opening them, they were clouded by mist, which was created by the hot shower, then something striked him odd, as he noticed two bulges that seemed to be growing from his chest…?

Hands shaking Raph moved it towards the bulges, then he notice it… his arm, it wasn't muscular and his hand looked dainty …

Fear wrapped around him like a cold blanket, what was going on… before he could do anything, or think straight, his eyes widen as they rolled to the back of his head, while he experience an orgasm like no other he has ever thought possible, while letting out a wild pleasurable growling churr.


	2. Chapter 2

**TMNT Bitter Sweet Honey Ch2.**

* * *

><p><strong>Raph POV<strong>

With the room steamed up leaving visibility to a minimal, Raph could only lay there on the cold cement floor in complete bliss, moaning and chirping wildly.

His body still feeling the orgasm he had just endured, he relished it, how his body felt warm and tingly, how he could feel his urge of wanting more.

Biting his lip, he dared to trail his hand down over his new grown breasts, noticing how they felt against his fingers, then he stopped when he came across what appeared to be the little swollen tips, were they nipples?

Curious, he couldn't help it, squeezing the area gently, gasping for air, closing his eyes; shots of pleasure came from the area, as he could feel the hidden seam that hid a very sensitive soft nipple.

Breathing heavily, his mind was becoming once more clouded with an hot insatiable hunger swirled within, all the while he did start to wonder if he was dreaming or having a really weird day dream.

Yet it felt so real though, and sooo good… no dream could be as intense as this, unable to stop himself, he played with the nipple enjoying every moment, noticing how his body reacted to the different ways he touched it.

Moaning more, wanting this to never to end, the pleasure built up on top the already existing ecstasy he was experiencing, making him claw the ground, wagging his tail in surrender to his new sexual appetite.

Suddenly a part of him that still cling onto reality reminded him this wasn't right there was something really wrong with him, shaking his head, he pulled his hands away whimpering on the notion, no matter what he can't give into this, he was stronger than this.

Holding himself back from exploring more, which wasn't easy for he could feel his body begging for him to test the waters, finally, after a grueling half an hour had past, the bliss slowly fade away, so he could think clearly once again.

Knowing he can't find answers sprawled out on the bathroom floor, Raph attempted to get up.

Though he could tell his body wasn't in any shape to do so, for the way it was trembling under his weight, with his exhausted muscles ached like he did five hours of lift training, he wasn't sure if he could get off the floor, in his current state.

Not giving up, somehow Raph mustered all his strength he could manage to at least get himself to his knees, from there it was a slow tiring process to get to his feet, which almost was in vain when he lost his balance falling forward, yet luckily catching the wall in time, he used it to hold himself up.

Taking a breath, he has never felt so drained as he was experiencing at the moment in his life, why was he so exhausted, sure he had fun with himself multiple occasions, but never felt like this after words.

Leaning all his weight onto the wall, as sweat drip down his body, wishing he was under the shower with the cold water on full blast, Raph wonder if he should look down to see what he already knew was there, grinding his teeth, he dared, glancing down, there he could see was two beautifully perfect round smooth bulges, there was no mistake, they were boobs, real boobs?!

Hyperventilating, wishing he had a paper bag, he panicked, "This can't be happening! I must be hallucinating! Yes, that is it, Donnie's damn chemical must have… drug me, this whole thing is just one big acid trip! Yes, it's all in my head, I was probably playing with my dick the whole time, that's why I came…"

Hands shaking, poking the boobs that were covered by his plastron, that statement started to feel more of a desperate attempt to deny the cold hard truth, staring at them, he started to wonder, wasn't boobs suppose to be soft and bouncy, and what happen to the nipples?

He swore he felt it, yet the breasts were both just round and smooth, no signs of a nipple insight, considering if he should see if they were there, he stopped himself, remembering how it felt the last time he touch them, not wanting to go back to that clouded state, he needed answers and to do so he needed his mind clear.

Debating if he had the strength to move from his spot to get to a mirror, Raph knew he had to either prove he was just wigging out, or this was real… yet the dark part of his mind told him that a mirror wasn't going to help him, his voice alone was the dire truth… it was too feminine for him.

Taking a breath, he wasn't losing hope on the notion this was an acid trip of some sorts, looking over towards the doorway to the next room, he needed to go to the mirror to face his fears one way or another.

* * *

><p><strong>Donnie POV<strong>

Huffing, leaning against his desk, Donnie collapse to the ground, as his body was sweating uncontrollably in his suit, it took longer than he originally calculated to clean this mess in his lab.

Sure, he knew it would be a big job with only him working on it, but he didn't suspect he would have to throw out so much.

It was either, things were beyond repair, or he just couldn't figure out what they were before the explosion, in turn, gave him no other choice then chuck the stuff out.

Of course not before making sure he disposed the harmful items properly to minimize the risk not just to his household, but to New York, for he would have to make a run to the junk yard to dispose of it later that night.

Removing his helmet Donnie hesitantly took a breath, noticing it had no odd odor to it, which made him breathe easier knowing the air vents were working the way he installed them.

With the room fully clean and nothing else he needed to take care of, Donnie placed his helmet on the desk looking at his door, biting his lip, should he check on Raph and apologize for his abrupt behavior, regardless it was the older brother that was much at blame, but in the end someone had to act like the adult here.

"I should tell Raph that I'm sorry…," taking a step forward, Donnie suddenly felt odd as he stumbled back, holding onto his desk for support, why was he feeling so woozy all the sudden?

It can't be environmental, he made sure things were safe, as for his suit, there seemed to be no holes or anything to indicate it didn't protect him when he was cleaning.

Baffled, Donnie slowly removed the suit, noticing his body was feeling awkwardly warm, even for being in that suit.

Taking a seat on his computer chair, he grabbed a thermometer from one of the drawers of his desk, popping it into his mouth.

Then with his left hand, he placed his fingers on his neck to read his pulse, his heart rate was a bit higher than normal, nothing too alarming though.

For the thermometer, his temperature too was just a bit higher than the norm, wondering on what would cause this, Donnie looked around, should he do more tests?

Sure a fever and heart rate a bit on the high side, shouldn't be so much alarming, yet again, he was in a middle of a chemical explosion, who knows he might be suffering from side effects he never considered.

Shaking his head, he sighed, he was over thinking things again, unless his symptoms escalate or he developed more severe ones, he needed not to worry.

For now he had other things to focus his attention to, for starters, he would have to go through his notes to reconstruct his experiment to see if he can get results to help his family out for mating season, considering his last one, exploded before he could record anything. Reaching for the laptop to turn it back on, which Donnie was thankful it wasn't destroyed, he didn't even pressed a key before he shifted in his seat feeling a bit uncomfortable.

Stopping what he was doing, a sickening feeling came over him, something in the back of his mind made him start to doubt his previous accusation on that he was fine.

Before he knew it, his body suddenly started to tingle, as he squeezed his thighs tightly from the slow pulsing pleasure that started to come from near his tail area.

Not sure why he was getting this feeling or why there of all places, considering if he was a bit arouse the pleasure should be coming from his member that was in its hiding pocket in the front near the bottom of his plastron, not at his tail base.

Trailing his hand towards the hidden seam, all the while becoming more excited by his actions, Donnie tried to calm his breathing, desperately attempting to take control of his hormones, which felt like they were on a rampage.

Heart pounding, Donnie turned white as he realized he couldn't find the hidden seam, he knew his body well, he wouldn't mistaken of its location, yet it wasn't there, looking down, he couldn't see it, then he noticed the condition of his plastron, it wasn't as thick as it use to be and it felt softer?

"Ok, what's going on...!" Donnie froze as his voice seemed not of his own, panicking trying to get up, the attempt failed as he was taken over by a burst of pleasure, forcing him to fall forward holding onto his desk for dear life, as he was still sitting partly on his chair.

Eyes widen, Donnie's brain ran every possible scenario on what was going on; all the while he fought the sticky fog in his head that begged him to just focus on the ecstasy that was claiming him.

Biting his lip to help him to fight back, whatever was happening; he couldn't let it get the best of him, yet in the end he only lapsed, letting out a churr, wagging his tail for more.

"Oh shell this feels good…" Donnie moaned again, breathing heavily as he could tell something was definitely going on with his body, yet part of him didn't care, as the other part was trying to figure out why his voice now sounded so feminine.

Attempting to move from his spot, Donnie managed to hold himself up using his hands against his desk, just only to witness two bulges forming from his chest area, were they breasts?

As they grew, he watched them, hypnotized on the shape, the size of them, and mere rate of their growth spurt, snapping out of it, Donnie managed to grab his bo staff using it as a walking cane to help him to his bathroom/washing station that was attached to his lab.

Every step he took his body shook in pleasure as he could feel himself getting closer to his climax, the question was, then what?

What will happen if he did climax, having an orgasm in the condition he was in, how would it feel compared to a male one?

"What… why am I thinking like this?" fear build up within Donnie, he was enjoying this a little too much.

Reaching for the door, Donnie lost his balance, stumbling into it, flattening out onto the ground hard.

Moaning in pain from his beak from making contact to the ground, he reached up to the sink, pulling himself up, using his arms to support himself for his legs stop working.

Looking at the small rectangular mirror that he really should clean some day, his face went white at the foreign girl that looked back at him.

There in the mirror, with the same color green as he was before, with the same color brown eyes, was a female turtle looking at him, she was beautiful he had to admit, she had a smaller shell than him, her beak was small yet cute, her face was kind, and sweet.

Then it hit him, he was looking at himself!

"This… this can't be…," Donnie shuttered, taking his hand to feel his face that felt different than his male one.

Noticing his small hand with its lean, long fingers, Donnie wished deep down he was hallucinating, for how could this be possible, before he could do anything more his climax was reached, as he grabbed the sink firmly preventing him from falling, while he lowered his head closing his eyes, riding the wave of pure ecstasy that exploded within.

"OH! Mmmmm."

Donnie churred like nothing he has done before, all the while many urges came to him, one in particular that took him by surprise, the strong, undeniable desire to have a male there to mate with him, to fertilize his eggs.

Not able to hold onto the sink any longer, Donnie collapse to the ground, passing out by the blow to the head.

* * *

><p><strong>Mikey POV<strong>

The damp, dark sewers didn't give the young turtle any comfort as he made his way home, it's been hours now, sure Raph should be in a better mood right?

Optimistic as usual, Mikey skipped a beat, humming to himself, while he listened to his headset.

Because the sewers were dreary, doesn't mean he has too, and his music did help, the only thing was he had to remember to put them away when entering the lair, or Raph might destroy this set as well.

Mikey has been deep in thought, contemplating if he should lay off the practical jokes just a ted, all considering Raph has been more on the warpath of late, even on the little jokes he has been unleashing upon the big brother.

Still, it was no fun picking on anyone else, Leo only ignored his trickster ways, as for Donnie he had his own set of threats that made the young turtle cringe in fright, taking Raph's monstrous mood over dealing with Donnie, any time of day.

Sighing, Mikey really didn't want to be a problem, he just gets so bored and he can't help himself when that happens, besides it was his way to escape reality, not facing the pains of life, or the truth that he and his brothers are now alone.

Years have passed since Master Splinter passed away from old age, he was older than any of them actually realized, being mutated at such a mature age, he was well into his fifties in human years when he started to take care of the turtles, it was only the matter of time for his heart to give out.

He did pass away peacefully with his sons surrounding him, loving him every moment he had left.

Yet after that day, it has not been easy at all, Leo has been struggling to keep balance of being a brother, leader and head of the family.

Donnie and Mikey have been trying to help out, even Raph in his own way.

Donnie oddly been managing the family part mostly, knowing Leo couldn't handle it at the moment, considering Leo kept stating he wasn't ready, doubting himself all the more.

That is why Mikey told Leo to start painting, so he can find himself, for it was obvious the elder turtle was having a mid life crisis at the age of 23…

Biting his lip, Mikey pulled his headset off, staring at the door to the lair, maybe he should start stepping up more, stop hiding who he really is.

Sure, he is a trickster, a child at heart, but there are parts of him that is like Leo, other like Donnie, and lucky nothing was like Raph…

That said, he always hides behind his smile, playing the dumb card to avoid responsibility, to be frank, before he didn't care, it was set up that was Leo's or Donnie's role, not his.

Yet things have changed, he can't be a kid anymore, he still can be his playful self, but he needed to put the dumb card away for good, he was too old to play it anymore, as well deep down he was tired of playing it anyways, treated as such.

Placing his hand on the control panel entering the code, he waited for the door to open, as an odd odor invaded his nostrils, sneezing, Mikey rubbed his beak.

"Was Donnie attempting to cook again?" Mikey gulped on the mental image, the horrors, the terror of seeing delicious food destroyed, charred to mere dust, Mikey swore one day he will be served soup from Donnie and find live eyeballs.

Shivering on the fact of all the horror movies he been binging the past couple nights, wasn't doing justice to his already active imagination.

Breathing through his mouth to let the smell pass, he found the lair silent, there was no one around, was everyone busy or out?

Taking this as his lucky break, Mikey didn't complain, he loved it when he gets the place to himself, no worries on his siblings yelling at him over something he actually didn't do.

Entering looking at the shelf beside the door to the sewers, Mikey pulled a box out revealing an hidden loose brick that no one knew about, his hiding place to put his headset and iPod into.

Taking the power cored plugging it in, Mikey smiled at the make shift battery charger for his iPod that he actually made, which no one would believe him if they did find it, thinking he stole it off of Donnie.

Yet the orange clad turtle did make it, well after watching Donnie do such things so many times he figured it out, and he was quite proud of it, well… after it blew up his last two iPods, and Raph's PSP which magically disappeared, before he actually got it to work properly.

Sure, if he asked Donnie to make one he would have saved those devices from such a fate, but he wanted to do it and didn't want anyone to know about his stash.

Well hidden again, his precious toys, Mikey realized he was sweaty from his jog, which was another thing no one knew he did, he stretched smiling to himself.

He like jogging around the sewers and parts of the park nearby that no humans ever really used, as a precaution, he did wear a hoodie to conceal himself, that he hid in the sewers near the exit he takes to get to the park.

Jogging every night helped, that he noticed for his high energy levels, which can get pretty dangerous resulting in him getting into a lot of trouble.

So he found his own way to manage it that wasn't training, or meditation, and he really enjoyed how his body felt after a good jog, the best is when its raining, some reason it feels so good against his skin, as well the smell was just so luring and refreshing.

Heading towards the bathroom, knowing by the fact of the time, there was no way Raph was still in there, even the pink dye prank, Raph by now must have got it out of his skin, he wasn't worried running into the hot headed brother.

The thought of a hot shower, soothing his well worked out muscles was beckoning him, he should relax before his huffy brother comes around trying to beat the shit out of him.

Smiling, Mikey considered on how he should play that one out, should he act like a scaredy cat and run, or plead his innocence… or should he for once, challenge Raph, which he knew he did have a chance if Raph is steaming through the seams.

Chuckling to himself all options were amusing, but for now the showers awaited him.


	3. Chapter 3

**TMNT Bitter Sweet Honey Ch.3**

* * *

><p><strong>Raph POV<strong>

Trembling at the sight of herself, Raph truly didn't know what to think, staring at the reflection of the female turtle that was now hers, there was no evidence that he was even male.

Sure she must be dreaming, this just wasn't possible, was it?

Doubts filled her mind, then she stiffen when the sound of the bathroom door started to open, quickly, not thinking at all, Raph ran into one of the stalls locking it, finding herself sitting on top of the toilet staring at the green metal door wrapped in her own fear.

There was no way she was going to let anyone see her like this, not until she knew what this really was.

Unsure who it was that entered the room, Raph held her breath, confusion was still taken hold of her, and the fear of not understanding what was happening to her didn't help her, not one bit.

* * *

><p><strong>Mikey POV<strong>

Upon entering the room, Mikey stopped, as his nostrils flair on the odd, yet alluring smell that lingered in the air, studying the bathroom, he was quite puzzled on what it could be, as the mystery became more bazaar, for one image, clear as day invaded his mind, Raph?

Shaking his head the young turtle couldn't see how that could be, sure the first expression was his older brother who might have been in the room a while ago, surely couldn't be the source of this new scent, it was not… unsure what to classify it, it wasn't Raph normal scent that's was for sure.

Mikey couldn't put his finger on it, but in the back of his mind there was a strong impression of a female swirling with this smell, not human though, he had noticed how humans smelled, though each one had their own scent they had that human aroma to them and this fragrance had nothing human about it.

Curious, noticing one of the sinks was running, he went towards the sink that had the cold on full blast, looking down, noticing the water puddle on the ground and mirror, it seemed like someone was splashing their face, shutting it off Mikey looked around, did Raph have a girl over, if so what was she, if not human?

Then a thought came to mind, when did Raph meet a girl or dared to bring her to the lair?

Following the scent which seemed fresh at that, Mikey came to one of the stalls, noticing it was locked, so was this mystery girl within?

"Hello?" Mikey decided to start, pondering who would answer him, but to his dismay only silence would give him an answer, yet he swore he just heard someone shuffle behind the door.

Was she shy, who knows how she was around strangers, to leave the tap on in a hurry was proof enough, she might be the nervous type, the question was should he pry or leave her alone?

If he annoyed her too much there was a high chance of her telling Raph, resulting Mikey meeting his end sooner than he wishes, as well he didn't like to give the wrong impression to new people, especially girls.

Biting his lip Mikey sighed, turning around, maybe he should leave, he wanted to take a shower, but not if someone was there, especially if it's a girl or even a stranger, it was just too plain weird.

Leaving the bathroom, reentering the lair, Mikey looked around, where was everyone?

Wondering where Raph might have got to, Mikey just figured he must be in his room, if so he was best to tread lightly if he too wish to go to his own room, considering he does have to go by Raph's room, all Mikey needed was Raph getting his revenge on him at this moment for the prank he pulled earlier.

Yet again, the notion that Raph has a lady friend over, could very well mean he is in a good mood, which could benefit him, meaning he might not die over his prank after all.

Taking the stairs, skipping a step or two, only reaching half way up, another aroma hit Mikey hard, as his eyes widen, another female?!

It was certain, this female wasn't the same one in the bathroom, for the scent was quite different and the underline impression actually came as a shocker to Mikey, Leo's aroma lingered around it.

"Leo is also with a girl? Raph, yeah I can see that, but Leo?" Mikey mumbled to himself contemplating if he should continue going up the stairs, this all felt so surreal, like he just walked into the twilight zone, what was going on?

Never in his lifetime would he ever consider the thought that both of his elder brothers would have a girl over at the same time, or even know a girl other then April, oddly yet, it wasn't even mating season, which even then this situation was still not seen.

Taking a breath, shaking his head, Mikey just wanted to go to his room, he was starting to feel a bit depress on the notion of this new endeavor, he was cute, funny, and treated the ladies with respect, yet the cold hard truth was to find a girl to see that of him was unlikely, they see the skin the shell, then just scream and misjudge him...

Reaching the top, Mikey came aware that Leo's door was wide open, wondering if he should take a peek, sure if Leo caught him he would only scold him, nothing more, and his curiosity was getting the better of him.

Slowly creeping towards the doorway, Mikey stop in his tracks, as a moan commence within, followed by a loud alluring churr that made Mikey heart throb.

Was Leo pleasuring her, inhaling the aroma that seeped out of the room, Mikey could feel his body grow warmer in excitement, whoever she was she smelled so good.

Biting his lower lip, he couldn't control the curiosity boiling inside as he reached the open door, slowly peeking in, if Leo did give him hell being a peeping tom, Mikey can always defend his actions, over the fact Leo should have closed his door if he wanted privacy in a household of male turtles.

Mikey's eyes widen as he saw her, a heavenly beauty, that sat there on Leo's bed with her legs to her side as she faced the wall, with a hand full of blanket within her fist as he other hand on her breast, her eyes were closed tightly riding the waves of her ecstasy, not taking any notice of him.

Her lips pressed tightly, which was a fruitless act, for it was unable to prevent another moan from escaping, all the while her tail wagged for more of what she was feeling.

Every moan and whimper came with a burst of her sexual scent, it was sweet, alluring, it smelled like the rain, the same smell that captivates Mikey when he jogs.

Gulping, knowing he shouldn't be watching her like this, Mikey just couldn't take his eyes off her, with her light green skin that shimmer within the light of the room, her small frame with its many breathtaking curves, with smooth round breasts that were not too overly large nor small just perfect in every detail, she was a sight that no one in their right mind would want to look away from, fearing of her disappearing like some dream.

Then to top it off, on her back was a small shell that was smaller than his by far, that was flawless, from its texture and color and shape.

She was perfect, no beyond perfect, she was beautiful in every detail, an angel like no other, never in his life he thought he would ever see a female mutant turtle or thought one would ever exist, yet she sat there all alone as Mikey noticed Leo wasn't in sight.

Part of him felt a bit jealous of the fact that not only Leo found this angelic creature, but she was a turtle making a relationship more simple than with a human, and possible. Sighing sadly to himself, figuring he was best to leave, though he didn't want to for her smell alone was turning him on and he wanted to continue on being captivated by her gorgeous body a bit longer.

Eyes down slowly turning around to disappear before anyone knew he was even there, Mikey froze realizing she finally noticed him.

She opened her eyes, looking towards the door staring at him, suddenly her face turned white, her eyes were clouded by confusion mixed of uncertainty and fear, Mikey wasn't sure what to think as he gaze into her brilliant gray blue eyes that reminded him of Leo's, but were a bit more blue and brighter.

Silence fell as she stopped moaning, tilting her head at him, contemplating on something, pressing her lips tightly she was going to say something, then her nostril flared as her face turned into many shades of red, looking at him wildly, not sure what to think of him.

Just realizing how aroused, he was feeling, Mikey felt a bit shameful, awkwardly noticing the bulge where his member is, not sure if she was going to give him hell for being such a pervert, not that he could help it or he truly wanted his body to react in this manner.

Growing nervous, Mikey desperately tried to figure out what he should do, should he apologize, or run even for his disgracefulness, yet in the end all he manage was stand there frozen, unable to move or speak, for his throat was dry and no sound would come out of it.

Then the underline fear wrapped around him, what of Leo? What would the older brother do to him if he saw Mikey like this towards his lady friend?

Unsure when or why, Mikey heart pounded out of control as he came fully aware that he did not flee, yet instead went into the room?! What was he thinking, why couldn't he take his eyes off of her, she was Leo's and he dared to approached her like this?

The female studied him, taking him in, her eyes changed from their previous emotions she was facing, into ones of lust and desire, all the while slowly her eyes trailed down towards his groin area with much interest.

Slowly rising to her feet, the female blushed at him, as a chirp escaped her making Mikey shudder and his member throb harder, all the while shifting in his spot.

Not thinking or caring Mikey couldn't help but to walk up to her, taking in her aroma, that filled him with an insatiable hunger, desiring her, wanting to touch her, taste her, not even mating season ever had such a strong hold on him, like she had on him at that moment.

She was nothing he has ever seen or smelled, she was heaven itself, to pure to be real, yet she was real, she was there looking up at him with a sweet smile slowly rising up onto her tippy toes placing her full flawless lips against his.

Right on contact, the young turtle melted, moaning on the softness of them, how they tasted, unable to hold himself back, regardless the little voice in the back of his head told him he shouldn't, Mikey placed one of his hands behind her head, with the other on her shell, making her press into him as he slip his tongue into her mouth, making them both churr in pleasure.

Their tongues dance in pure delight, making them both kiss each other more passionately, all the while Mikey could feel her hand gently grabbing his tail stroking it softly.

Was this really happening? This girl was real right, what if Leo comes around, he wouldn't be too thrilled with Mikey taking his girl, yet again, Mikey at the moment didn't care what the older brother would do to him as punishment, there was no way he was going to back down now, not after getting a taste of her, wanting no more than to indulge this creature that captured him within her spell.

Ending their kiss, gasping for air, she didn't say a word pressing her cheek against his releasing her pheromones for him to relish on, all the while she had her hand rubbing against the hidden member urging it to come out of its hiding place so they can play.

Giving into her seduction, Mikey gently pushed her onto the bed going on top of her rubbing her arms, while kissing and licking her neck, chirping at her to make her more excited.

Then there, Mikey just noticed it, Leo's bandana around her neck, unsure why she had it on wondering if Leo did it to show she was his, Mikey ignored it at first, continuing his affection towards the female.

Yet, it started to get a bit annoying, for all Mikey could smell was Leo's scent from it, which was a big turn off, gently removing it not really wanting to smell his big brother at the moment, Mikey threw it onto the night stand.

With it not there to hinder him, out of sight, out of mind, Mikey smiled sweetly at the lovely turtle, brushing her cheek with his thumb lovingly.

Locking lips to this rare flower once again, Mikey suddenly became aware of the two little bumps on her breast he didn't recall them being there before, curious, he trailed his hand over one, just to have the girl moan widely as his hand rub against it.

With a devilish smile, Mikey let go of her delicious lips, focusing on the sensitive bumps nibbling on it lightly, watching the girl fidget under him, churring at him, then biting him hard on the shoulder for his teasing.

Rubbing the area, suddenly Mikey eyes widen in pure amusement, as light green nipple slowly emerged between a hidden seam that seemed quite sensitive when he rub it against his tongue, for the girl whimpered breathing heavier, panting, trying to get Mikey to let her roll over.

Not allowing her, Mikey held her, letting her to endure this pleasure, only to have her grab his crotch where his member was still hidden, rubbing against it harder, making him churr and pant, forcing him to let it drop into her hand as she started to work on it right away.

The urge grew, as the lust consumed him, letting her go, Mikey helped her to turn over onto her stomach, without a word she raised her behind, wagging her tail looking over her shoulder with wanting eyes, begging him to take her.

Touching her tail, Mikey flipped it up gently, he wondered if female mutant turtles had their sex in the same area as normal turtles, gently he trailed his thumb down her tail, stopping at a hidden seam that seemed a bit wet.

Testing his theory Mikey slipped his finger in as the girl head snapped back churring clawing the bed.

"Please just take me…, no more playing…," the girl whimpered, panting heavily, glaring at Mikey, to just do it already.

Smiling, Mikey always wanted a girl to say that to him, not wasting any time he removed his fingers gently holding onto her shell as he entered her.

It was instant ecstasy, the way she felt around his member, how he pressed into her made his body tingle and warm, all the while she churred out of control, calling his name, which he wasn't sure how she knew it, but at the moment he didn't care, he was in the moment, loving this sweet precious turtle that was a dream come true.

Dominating her, Mikey's rhythm quickened, feeling the female under him, trembling on every thrust, gasping and whimpering on every time he pulled out.

He relished this feeling, the way he made her scream for more, the way she smelled with his scent on her, the best was when she hit her climax, no porn movie could even compare to her reaction.

She arched, breathing heavily, churing and growling at the same moment, it was music to his ears, then he realized he too was reaching his climax, knowing better, knowing he should not let himself to spread his seeds in her, Mikey was going to pull out, only to have her stop him.

The female managed to sit up right, still keeping him in her, as she leaned her shell against his plastron, tilting her head, allowing access to her neck, Mikey beak went to it instantly, inhaling her scent, turning him on more.

Wrapping his arms around her he continued to love her, as she got a hold of his lips slipping her tongue into his mouth, rubbing it against his, making him churr all the while he took his hands to feel her body.

Holding her waist, Mikey's eyes widen as he reached his climax, then something happen that he wasn't expecting, her sex started to throb around his member as if it was milking him, shuddering, he held onto her tightly, sitting there with her on top of him nuzzling his beak into her neck, moaning and churring in pure pleasure, drunken with lust, not moving an inch, Mikey enjoyed the new feeling.

She too was enjoying this, letting out churrs brushing her cheek against his, unsure what this was, he truly didn't care for it felt so good and he really wanted it to never end.

Yet, alas it had too, for the female turtle suddenly gave out a large churr falling forward, gasping for air, with that the sensation around his member stopped.

The female lay there panting not moving a muscle, slowly Mikey exited before collapsing beside her, panting as well as his member kept throbbing.

Managing to get the strength to move, for he felt drained, Mikey kissed her on the shoulder lovingly; in result she gave a small moan closing her eyes.

Minutes passed with no sign of Leo, which was a good thing, all considering Mikey wasn't sure what excuse he would have to use to explain this one.

Mikey rubbed the girl's arm as small coos came from her, over his touch.

Noticing the female was now fast asleep, Mikey was quite proud of himself, he must have done a good job on his first time, considering their intimacy must have done a number on her to put her into such a deep sleep, in truth it did put a smile onto his face to have such an effect on a girl.

Giving her another kiss, Mikey really didn't want to leave, but he didn't want to stay in Leo's room either, just to have someone to walk in on him, he did consider the notion to take the girl to his room, but not wanting to disturb her, Mikey knew when Leo did return he wouldn't bother her if she was sleeping so soundly.

Slowly he rose to his feet, making his way to the door, taking a peek out, noticing it was still quiet in the lair, he was relieved he could slip into his room before anyone could take notice of him, avoiding any awkward questions, leaving that for later when he had his strength back.

Staring out, taking in how unnatural everything seemed to be, part of him wondered on this, how odd it was, yet what of tonight events wasn't? For starters, he never thought he would walk on a girl that was horny and actually wanted him, or Raph finding a girl too?

Sighing it was too much to think about making his poor brain hurt, all that matter at the moment was he just had the best time of his life, looking back onto the sleeping beauty he did wish one thing though, she knew his name yet he had no clue of hers.

No point dwelling on it, taking a breath, shaking his head, he will just have to do the introduction part later when she was awake.

Taking the door, deciding it was best he shut it behind him, to give her some privacy, Mikey made his way to his room, yawning, he still wanted to take a shower, but he feared Raph might be there with his lady friend, considering there was no scent coming from Raph's room when he made his way past it.

Within the safety of his room, Mikey leaned his shell against the door, reliving the events that just played out, the feeling, the smells, the pure delight of the girl he just met, sighing with a heavy heart, he deep down knew that moment was the first and probably the last he would ever enjoy her company, either way in the end, it was worth it.


	4. Chapter 4

**TMNT Bitter Sweet Honey Ch.4**

* * *

><p><strong>Leo POV<strong>

Mouth drier than a desert, Leo slowly opened his eyes, allowing them to focus, while he took slow, shallow breaths letting his head to settle, gently grabbing his aching head that throb out of control, he rubbed his temples, hoping it would give him some relief, all the while he tried to make heads or tails, of the odd dream he had.

Him and Mikey, no… him as a female turtle having sex, not just sex, the best sex he ever had, and he could boast he had intercourse before, well never as a female he had to admit that or with another turtle either.

Sighing, forcing with all his will to make the dream to fade away in the dark depths of his mind, not willing to think of it any longer or relish on the odd sensation of how satisfied it made him feel, for in truth the mere thought of such an act to play out, to him was utterly disgraceful and just plain wrong in every shape and form.

Stretching his body, giving out a yawn, Leo sat up, wondering why his body felt like he had been running for hours, every muscle ached, even ones he never thought he had, as well… odd as it appeared to him, it was especially soar near his tail area?

"I really must be stressed… OH SHIT WHAT'S WITH MY VOICE!" Leo squeaked, rubbing his eyes furiously to regain his vision that was still blurry with sleep, to his disbelief as his eyes adjusted to the darkness of his room, his hands were all wrong, they were smaller?

Biting his lip, he must be seeing things, the darkness can play tricks on the mind, even to a trained ninja like himself, regardless if he had keen night vision.

Flicking on the lamp on the nightstand, Leo felt like puking as he became aware the darkness truly was not playing foul tricks on him.

Shaking like a leaf, he started to doubt his previous thoughts on his so called dream that he swore was just that, gulping he let his eyes trail down towards the obvious female boobs that was attached to his body, there was no way they were fake.

So he is a girl… he wasn't dreaming, then was… as a rush of panic came over him, Leo placed his hand at the base of his tail, feeling the dry crusted substance plastered to his skin.

Feeling like he just lost his mind, drowning in a sea of chaos, Leo gasped for air, hoping what he felt was just his own bodily fluids, not… taking a piece, bringing it towards his beak, smelling the one scent he feared the most, Leo stomach turned violently as he could feel his lunch earlier that day wreaking havoc, as he rushed toward his trash can vomiting within.

His worse nightmare had come true, the substance was strong with Mikey scent, there was no doubt it was Mikey's, the worse part was Leo knew it was his seed…

He was unable to grasp this, this was way to much, heart sinking into despair, Leo dropped hard to the ground in pure shock.

How could he do that to his brother, no… how could he do that to his **little** brother, the one he was ordered to protect, to never let him to be affected by the cruel world, just in the end only to be the one to taint him in this manner, what would Mikey do if he found out the truth?

Rolling over dragging himself back to his bed, with what little strength he had left in him, Leo grabbed the corner of the blankets, pulling it down with one of his pillows, wrapping himself within with the pillow firmly between his legs, as hot tears streamed down Leo's face.

His shame burned his heart tearing at the already broken seams he been trying for some time to mend after losing his father, just to have himself do such an act, an act that ripped open the old wound making him doubt himself more, making him feel shameful, useless, he was Mikey's big brother, he was… he…

Burying his face into his pillow to muffle his vocal cords that vibrated violently begging to let it all out, Leo answered them, screaming his lungs out.

'_What have I done…'_

* * *

><p><strong>Mikey POV<strong>

Staggering down towards the bathroom, on the way Mikey did want to check on the girl he just met, yet, being too tired to even walk straight, yawning deeply, all that was on his mind at the current moment, was that warm shower that kept calling for him.

As well if he even dared to meet her again, he wanted to be presentable, not to smell like some sweaty hog, covered in her scent, though he had to relish on its aroma.

Reaching the door, he paused as his hand flinched, what if Raph was still in there, even though it's been hours since he walked in on the girl that was too shy to face him fleeing into a bathroom stall, he knew Raph stamina was one that no one even could compare, was it the same for sex, he didn't know or cared to find out.

Taking a breath, Mikey eased up, he couldn't just go to his room and wait it out, he wanted to get her scent off of him before Leo catches him, considering he did slept with his girl.

Not taking too much of a chance, Mikey ajar the door, peeking through, seeing no movement he rushed in, looking over towards the shower area, which was obvious by the steam escaping through the curtains someone was showering, the question was who?

Slowly creeping up to the curtain, pulling it open just a bit to see, Mikey's heart sank as he saw her, the girl he was in bed with, she was on the ground under the shower… crying?

The knot in his stomach tighten, did he step over his boundaries, was he the reason that the girl was upset, maybe he should have fought it more, not letting her to seduce him, sure she was doing just that, but he was just as much to blame.

Sighing, he knew he had to find out, he just couldn't stand seeing such a lovely lady so upset, just the mere thought was heart breaking alone, as well watching those tears invading her eyes, was just too much for him to bear.

Taking a step in the girl stop her sobbing, flashing a look quickly towards the entrance, eyes widen in pure terror ,while regret filled her as she notice he was standing there, Mikey stop proceeding into the room, wondering what he should do.

Feeling awkward under her stare, Mikey looked away, maybe this wasn't the good idea, what should he say, _'hey I'm sorry for having sex with you, no words could describe how great it was, I know you're were Leo's girl but…'_ sighing under his breath, even that sounded bad in his head, it was worse than this silence...

"Mikey…" the girl voice trembled, biting her lip like she was contemplating on something, before she could say another word, a shadow moved into the room catching both turtle's attention.

Another female turtle? In awe, Mikey stared at her, he could smell her and she didn't smell like the one in the bathroom earlier, not just that he swore she had Donnie on her… _'ok…'_ officially floored with this, Mikey didn't know what was going on.

"Mikey?!" the female with brown eyes, that had her head wrapped up, with fresh blood seeping through the bandage, stared at him in complete surprise.

She looked at him half worried, half scared and half… well Mikey was just to lost in his feelings that was starting to bubble within, to even bother to read this girl, his head felt more confused than ever, then something inside of him begged him to run, begged him not to interact with her, yet why would he feel like this, what was going on?

"Umm… yeah…," Mikey could only answer, ignoring the voice that screamed at him to leave now, before something really bad happens.

"Rrrr this is embarrassing… Long story short, somehow Raph, Leo and I got turned or is it mutated? … Either way we are some reason females… I know Mikey, which you undoubtedly have questions, and this must be really confusing, but later I will explain… Leo I need you in the lab now, I have to get to the bottom of this ASAP!" Donnie blurted out quickly, making Mikey's head spin, trying to process the words that came out of her.

Then it hit him like a brick, as the last part of what Donnie just said stabbed him in the heart, did Donnie just say Leo? Slowly Mikey's head turned back towards the female on the ground, as he felt his entire body tremble, it was clear as day, her face was pure white, lost in words, fear was plastered all over her, Mikey could now see it, see Leo...

Feeling like his world just crashed into pieces a feeling he has only experience once in his lifetime, when his father died, Mikey shook his head, denying this girl's existence, the mere thought that this mystery girl is actually Leo, his big brother of all people!

How could he not see it before, how could he not see through those gray eyes, those eyes he has known all his life!?

Stepping back Mikey couldn't, he can't, the confusion hit him in waves, smothering him with feelings and emotions he didn't understand or wanted to.

Eyes widen in complete horror at this situation, he turned around running out of the bathroom, he couldn't stay there a second more under those eyes.

Almost ramming into another turtle, the undeniable scent hit his nostrils, it was the female from the bathroom earlier, her golden rod eyes burn bright, as Raph's eyes always have.

All this time it was Raph? Running past the girl that snarled under her breath on the fact Mikey almost plowed her over, Mikey didn't stop, even after catching the tale end of Donnie's and Leo's conversation.

"I will talk to him later Leo, this must be a lot to process… I think it is for all of us…," Donnie sighed under his breath.

"Yeah…" Leo could only answer in response.

* * *

><p>Slamming his door behind him, Mikey collapse to the ground, pulling his legs to his chest, rocking himself in place, as his brain went into hyper drive, trying to piece together what just happened.<p>

Unable to hold them back any longer, his tears ran down his face, as his body trembled in fear, as he could feel his reality slip through his fingertips, everything was wrong, this couldn't be happening.

Crying harder as the images of the girl that he never realized it was Leo, started to plague his mind, torturing him, making him feel filthy, disgusting, what the hell did he do.

Why didn't Leo say something… Why was he so stupid in the first place to even dare to attempt to approach the girl regardless if he didn't know it was Leo.

Why can't he just keep out of trouble for once!

Slowly getting to his feet, stumbling towards his bed, he passed the standing mirror, he had, seeing his reflection, the reflection of a repulsive turtle that practically raped his brother, who is some reason a female at the moment…

Staring at it, not recognizing the thing that looked at him, he couldn't look at it anymore, it was worse than any monster, any demon or hideous beast that he met in the past or seen in the movies, he was worse than any of them put together.

Grabbing his lamp ripping the cord out of the wall, Mikey threw it at the mirror shattering it into pieces, thousands of pieces, just like him.

Hands trembling Mikey fell to his knees tilting his head at the hypnotic glow that cast off the broken pieces, they were like him, thousand of emotions, chipped, broken, never whole.

Leaning forward, grasping a shard firmly, clenching it hard into his fist, making his hand sting which he ignored, he watched in fascination on the blood that ran threw the cracks of his fingers, he just stared at it, the way his blood glistened in the light, how thick it was, how it looked against his green skin.

The dark cloud around him started to form, growing by the seconds as he stared at his hand, did he have the right to live after what he had done? He was a ninja with a code, did he dishonor his family, his father his… siblings?

Shaking Mikey slowly started to place the shard near his wrist, wavering the thought that told him to just do it, as his eyes became distant, clouded with every negative feeling that he buried all these years within the vault deep in the darkness of his heart, it finally cracked open engulfing the once carefree, cheerful turtle called Michelangelo.


	5. Chapter 5

**TMNT Bitter Sweet Honey Ch.5**

* * *

><p><strong>LEO POV<strong>

Nervously she sat there with her hands between her legs, staring at the needle going into Raph's arm, as the big baby cringed like a child, in normal circumstances Leo would laugh, even crack a smile on the mere sight of Raph acting in this manner, yet she could not.

Her mind was elsewhere, lost in the depths of her own sorrow, her fear and her shame.

Many times she looked towards the door in wonder, how was Mikey is taking this, of all the ways of her little brother to find out that she was the one that had slept with him, this wasn't the way she wanted to break it to him…

Sighing, she closed her eyes, just to open them again when she felt a warm, familiar hand on her arm, looking up, Donnie smile, "Leo I need a blood sample from you now."

Nodding, she put out her arm, relaxing it when the elastic band went around it as tight as it could get, making a fist, she could feel the slight pinch, watching the red crimson liquid fill up the vial, then another, then another after that.

Three samples full, Donnie took off the elastic band, then slowly took the needle out, "Hold this here for a couple seconds," Donnie insisted, directing Leo's hand to where she needed to hold down a small piece of gauze in place.

Taking some white medical tape, Donnie taped the gauze down; leaving Leo's side with her blood samples bringing them to her desk, making sure each one was properly labeled with each person's name, so none of them got mixed up.

"What the hell is going on Donnie?" Raph finally piped up from her corner, annoyed at the fact, Donnie hasn't made any attempted to explain this disaster that fell on them.

Biting her lip, Donnie sighed, turning around, leaning against her desk, holding her bandage that was wrapped around her head, "I'm not sure exactly per say… What I can tell, is that our current conditions is linked to the accident that befell my lab…"

"No shit, Sherlock," Raph spat crossing her arms narrowing her eyes at Donnie, for stating the obvious, that all three already knew, Raph wanted something a little more concrete.

Tightening her grip on her desk, Donnie glared back at Raph for her rude interruption, she was still a bit pissed off over Raph's display of arrogance towards her and treatment of her possessions, sure she was getting over it a while ago, even considering to make amends to her older sister, to let the whole lab accident be just a faded memory of the past, but after this transformation, and the fact Raph was been pointing fingers at her, like this whole nightmare is fully her fault, Donnie's anger just came back in full swing.

As the stormed brewed between the two sisters, Leo sighed again, she would normally say something to direct Raph's anger else where, to bring some kind of peaceful truths between them, for they are normally not so aggressive towards each other, but at the moment she wasn't in the mood.

Slowly getting to her feet, a wave of nausea hit her, it was so tense, twisting her insides to the point tears form in her eyes, she was unfortunately unable to move, losing the war to hold it back, Leo violently puked onto the floor, falling to her knees afterword.

Her sicken state in turn did stop the two other siblings quickly, as both yelped loudly, clearing out of range of the projectile.

"Shit Leo, a bit more warning if you're going to hurl! Damn it, this stinks! I'm going to my room," Raph held her beak from the wretched smell that made her own stomach turn, leaving the lab quickly, not daring to look back, fearing she might lose her lunch as well.

Panting, Leo firmly had her palms against the cement floor, while her body shook uncontrollably, luckily to her, not everyone runs away when someone is sick, Donnie was there next to her in seconds trying to bring her some comfort.

"Don't worry Leo, its just nerves, I don't blame you… I will go get a mop. Just breathe, take slow deep breaths, you might want to get away from your vomit so it doesn't trigger your gag reflects," Donnie soothed Leo by rubbing the back of her neck gently, helping Leo back up to her feet to sit on a chair, before walking away to retrieve a buck and mop, to clean up the mess.

Staring at the floor, Leo tears took her, as a wave of her emotions broke down the wall she been trying so hard to keep up ever since she left the bathroom with Donnie, yet in the end, even a wall like hers that she perfected over the years, was no match this time around.

* * *

><p><strong>Mikey POV<strong>

Hands shaking as the glass shard pressed firmly against his wrist, Mikey stared at it, as the dark feelings took him, engulfing him in a state of misery and self destruction, strangling his soul, draining ever inch of his purity, even his own sanity from it.

How could he reconcile on what he has done and still be able to face Leo?

Unable to take it a moment more, this overwhelming heavy feeling within his heart, he pressed the shard into his skin as the pain that should have bothered him, did not, he was too numb to notice that he was actually hurting himself.

Taking a breath, he started to move his hand that was now steady as a rock, like this was nothing at all.

Tears filled his eyes, as he watched the crimson blood escape his body from his opened wound, the deeper he went, the more the beautiful red liquid ran down his arm, making him to desire to see more, to see how much his body could give, then suddenly something broke his blood lust, his darken state of mine.

It was a flash at first, nothing more, in truth, it shouldn't have caught his eyes at all, for how significant it was, yet it kept tugging at him to give a look.

Something glimmered in the shatter glass pieces that were scattered on the ground, trying to ignore it once again, he continue to cut, then it flash in the corner of his eye, as if it was upset of his ignorance of not paying attention to it, it started teasing him, calling him to pay attention to it or else.

Grinding his teeth not wanting any distractions, he just wanted to finish this, yet it wouldn't leave him alone.

Giving up his fruitless attempt to pretend it wasn't there, he dared to look at the reflections that were not just in one shard, but all simultaneously, casting an image like no other.

It was beautiful, with blues and light reds, with a hint of purple within its sunset, cast in front of it was cheery blossoms in full bloom, the image he loved so much, pulling on his heart string so hard he felt like his body was in some tug a war between the darkness and the light.

Staring at it, his steady hands lost all feeling, letting go of the bloody glass shard, allowing it to fall to the ground, without a second thought.

Taking a deep trembling breath, he slowly turned his head towards the wall, where it hung, a painting; a painting of a sun with cherry blossoms… Leo's first real painting, one he was so proud of, the very one that Leo gave him for a present to thank him for suggesting him to paint in the first place.

The symbolism, the pure warmth of the painting wrapped its gentle arms around Mikey's heart and soul, piercing through the darkness that dared to claim him as its own.

"What… What am I doing?!" Mikey gasp, as the horrifying reality of what he was going to do, hit him hard.

Flashing a look at his arm and hands that was stained in blood, even noticing his whole floor was painted red, he trembled at the disturbing sight, how could he have done this to himself, or even consider doing such a despicable thing in the first place?

How could he dare to even think this was the right choice for his current situation? Did he not proclaim he was going to start carrying around his own weight, taking responsibility like his siblings? Wasn't this running away, being the person he wished not to be?

Mortified by his rash actions, Mikey screamed, shaking his head, what the hell was he thinking, how could he be so selfish!

Suddenly to his surprise his door flung open, with a large bang, there speechless, taking in the scene in front of her, Raph's eye was wide in disbelief and complete horror, not sure what she was witnessing.

"Mikey… MIKEY what the FUCK are you doing!" Raph's face suddenly got cold and hard, as she growled under her breath, snarling at Mikey.

Mikey trying to find the words to explain himself didn't have the moment to do so, for Raph grabbed his sheet off of his bed, ripping it up, quickly putting pressure onto his arm, "Damn it Mikey, what were you thinking? How could you do this to yourself?"

"I… I…" Mikey shuddered, the only thing that could come out was a whimper, he couldn't tell Raph the reason, what would she think of him if she knew the truth?

Narrowing her eyes, Raph held onto Mikey's arm tighter shooting pain through his body, reminding him she wasn't someone to piss around with.

"Spill it!" Raph growled more, not taking any excuses, knowing this wasn't some accident, like hell she was going to fall for that one.

"I'm… I'm sorry, I," Mikey teared up wishing Raph never came into the room, wishing he had thought this through more, he was lost, he didn't know what to say.

"Mikey don't tell me sorry, tell me why… Why would you do this?" Raph's voice choked on each word, which sounded shaky even, her hands were trembling, trying to keep the pressure on his arm.

Looking away, avoiding those bright yellow eyes that could pierce into one's soul, Mikey shivered tying not to break down, as he gathered all his courage telling Raph of his shame.

"I did something unspeakable… I know it isn't an excuse for what I was willing to do to myself… but at the moment I seen no other way… I am ashamed of myself, sicken at the thought of what I did, to the point I truly believed I shouldn't be allowed to live because of my actions," Mikey told Raph slowly.

"Mikey, what did you do? I… I know I'm not Donnie or Leo when it comes to talking… but…," as the word Leo came out, Mikey cringed, making Raph looked at him sideways.

Trembling still not daring to look at her at all, Mikey bit his lip, "I had sex with Leo… when Leo became a female…"

Waiting for it, waiting for the disgust, the lecture, the anger for what he had done, waiting for Raph to tell him off, giving him grief, even a thrash in the head… Yet it never came, suddenly something unexpected happened instead, Mikey felt a set of arms wrapped around him tightly, followed by hot tears falling onto his skin, was Raph crying?!

Startled on this notion, the fact that Raph would ever cry, especially in front of someone, let alone him of all siblings, Mikey tilted his head towards her, sure enough Raph was crying, for her being a female, this hit Mikey harder than in normal circumstances.

He thought seeing Leo crying as a girl was bad, this was worse, it truly pulled onto his heart strings, it was obvious Raph was stressed to the point of breaking down, then seeing this, hearing why he was going to kill himself, must have put her onto the edge, making her fall apart altogether.

Moments passed, they just sat there not saying a word, finally sniffling wiping away her tears, Raph huffed, "Damn hormones, no wonder women cry, it's so hard not to…" Raph made the likely excuse on why she was crying, nuzzling her beak into Mikey's neck, trying to attempt to stop anymore tears from flowing, as she softened her voice, sniffling again, "Mikey, I think we need to talk…"

With a nod Mikey didn't fight it, he knew Raph was right, they did need to talk, he had to get it off his chest.

Slowly he explained what happened, all the while Raph listened, never before Raph was so willing to do so, but Mikey realized for her in doing this, it was just not helping him, but helping her with her own issues as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Donnie Pov<strong>

Taking the mop cleaning the puke that actually didn't bother her sense of smell, considering out of her siblings, she had the stronger stomach for such things, in truth she had smelled worse things then Leo's half digested meal.

As the soapy water sloshed across the ground, now and then Donnie flashed a look over towards Leo, watching her, it was obvious the blue clad turtle was in distress, yet deep down she had the feeling it was more than their current predicament that was plaguing her mind.

The question was, what was on Leo's mind that was hindering her so, and why did she get sick, Leo wasn't a person that would just lose her lunch, not so easily that is, Donnie has seen Leo to the brink of falling apart, yet never seen her in such a state she was in at the current moment.

"Leo, do you want to talk?" Donnie slowly started to ask, putting the bucket to the far side so it was out of the way, not wanting to dump it at the moment, figuring that it was best she did not leave; it would only allow Leo to slip away before talking to her.

"No, not really… Donnie what were you working on before the explosion?" Leo leaned her shell against the computer chair that Donnie insisted her to sit in, all the while taking a stool for her own self.

"A solution for mating season… but that said, I don't know how my experiment would have this effect on us, second thought, I don't have the slightest idea how this is even possible. Or can I truly figure it out…"

"Huh?" Leo looked up, staring at her genius sister that seemed upset over something, as fear build within, "What do you mean by that?"

Biting her lip, knowing it was best not to lie; Donnie felt like she was an idiot not knowing or even bothered to test them after such an accident occurred, she has always been so cautious in the past, why this one time she wasn't?

"All the things that were involved in the accident were cleaned up and dispose of properly, like I normally do… Other words whatever triggered this is now destroyed, leaving no evidence of the source or samples to determine how our current condition came to be. Even with the blood samples, I am only crossing my fingers to see if I can come up with a accurate conclusion of what this is, or if it can be reversed," feeling Leo worrisome eyes on the back of her shell, Donnie went to her desk sitting down on her stool, putting her hands together staring at the vials of blood in front of her.

Leo stirred, then took a breath before speaking, "So you're saying it's not going to be easy to figure this one out then… Do you truly think our blood won't have the answers?"

Donnie only shrugged, "Don't know, it's a long shot, all we know it could be a mutation, some bazaar chemical allergic reaction, or other. Which I don't have to point out, that 'other' tends to be a field that mere science has little effect on figuring it out."

"Donnie what else was involved in this accident," Leo shudder looking around, knowing all to well that Donnie doesn't only own many inventions, she also possesses artifacts that science has no concept to understand how it works.

"Don't know, I will have to go through my archives and determine what I am missing, even then half the stuff I have, I still never found out what they did or could potentially do. Before you ask, all the items and things that didn't survive the accident was to damage for me to determine what it was, so I have no other choice to take the long way around for this one."

"How long will it take you to figure out what is missing?"

"A couple days, a week, or weeks… I'm sorry Leo.. this is all my fault…"

Slowly getting off her seat, Leo felt sick again, as her face turned white, "Donnie, it's not your fault, don't' you dare believe it is."

Smiling at Leo warmly, happy to have someone that understands, Donnie got up from her seat, giving Leo a hand, "Thanks Leo… but I think its best that you go to bed, you look pale, describe to me how you're feeling at this moment."

Leo chuckled, trying to keep smiling, hiding her true feelings, "Not myself, actually none of us are… I will be fine Donnie, please don't worry, I just need some rest that's all."


	6. Chapter 6

**TMNT Bitter Sweet Honey Ch.6**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two days later, after the accident<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Raph POV<strong>

Crouched down, feeling the cool breeze flowing through her red bandana, Raph's eyes were peeled, watching the alleyway below, waiting for any activity.

A bit annoyed and frustrated on her female form, the only thing that was preventing her smashing her fist into Donnie's face to make her sister reverse this nightmare, was this fresh air and the promise of the oncoming violence that the Purple Dragon's never fail to deliver, all of this was helping to ease her mind.

Yet silence was the theme of the night so far, every spot that was prone for activity was deader then a grave yard, hell it came to the point she was considering that would be the night's highlight, with a couple cans of beer, if all fails.

Sighing, she sat down, crossing her legs, placing her head into the palm of her hand, of all the nights this had to be the one that was so boring…

Then braking the silence that surrounded her, a ring suddenly commenced from her belt, practically making her jump out of her shell, with her hands shaking from her fright, Raph took out her shell cell, gulping on the number that flashed on its screen.

'_Casey Jones'_ biting her lip, she took a breath, closing the phone trying her best to ignore it, she could answer it, yet she didn't dare, normally she would be more than happy to talk to her best friend, yet in this circumstance she could not.

Besides, why was Casey calling her so much all the sudden? Wasn't Casey done with dealing with her and her family? Considering April and Casey did move out of the city to Boston a year ago and hasn't even made much of a peep to her or her siblings since.

Things as April put it, was getting out of hand, after the death of Master Splinter and everything spiraling out of control, the two human friends wanted a change in life, in turn Raph didn't blame them, for the fact before the decision to leave was even made, Casey almost died when the Purple Dragons blew up the Antique shop…

But a part of her wish they didn't leave though, it took her some time to get over not having a friend around to talk to, bashing some heads, get piss drunk, all that fun stuff…

She finally got over it after Donnie brought her to the side explaining how April and Casey felt, if the human's continue being friends with them, all April and Casey were doing was keeping themselves in this circle of violence, with her and her siblings normal life being ninja's and all, violence was a normal routine.

The thing with April was that she wanted to start a family, but having unspeakable dangers knocking on her front door all the time was too much for her to handle, so in the end Raph lost his only friend.

Finally, what felt like eternity the phone died down, as the silence once again set in, easing up Raph sat back down, taking a big deep breath, for the past day Casey has called well over five times, if it was an emergency he would have contacted her siblings by now, yet not hearing anything from anyone, she just figured Casey wanted to catch up maybe?

Either way it doesn't matter, even being a girl and answering the phone with a female voice, Raph knew fully well it wouldn't go so well talking to him, not just that Raph in truth was still hurt on the fact Casey just cut her out of his life beforehand, it was to hard for her to even think of talking to him, even if she was a guy again, that feeling would be the same.

Regardless of the fact Casey was attempting to find a new life, couldn't he just say hi to her now and then, would that really put him in that much danger?

Yet knowing April she must have put her foot down.

Sighing, confused, feeling all the emotions swelling within, Raph started to regret not answering the phone, she was just complaining on how Casey stop being friends, yet she was there avoiding his calls, when he finally started wanting to talk to her again.

Staring at the phone, Raph flipped it open, going through her contact list, hovering over Casey's number, should she dare?

Seconds away from pressing the dial button, she stopped when a scream came from below, jumping to her feet, there she saw her catch of the night.

Two Purple Dragons right on cue, harassing some poor human girl, grinding her teeth, she was appalled by this sickening sight, did they have any dignity at all? How dare they treat a girl like she was some piece of meat for their amusement!

Putting the shell cell away, Raph moved into action, hiding within the shadows making her way to one of the pieces of trash, taking her foot, she planted firmly against the man's chest making him fly into the wall.

As the man dropped to the ground, the other thug let go of the young lady, allowing her to run away in fear.

Taking out her Sai, Raph grinned, this was going to be fun, watching the Purple Dragon's eyes widen on the mere sight of her, fuelled Raph's anger within.

As she was going to take a step forward to proceed with her attack, suddenly something wrapped its arms around her holding her up as her legs kicked wildly into the air, unfortunately, being caught off guard, she dropped her Sai in her attempts to free herself by the scum bag that held her in his grip.

"What the hell!" Raph screamed in surprise, struggling to get free, as the horror hit her, the Dragon she thought that took a dirt nap, was the one that was actually holding her!

Sure, her kick should have knocked the bastard out for a few hours, that said the worrisome question of all was, why can't she get out of his hold?

Sure, he was human, just like every other Dragon she ever came in contact with, which none of them in the past proved to be stronger than her… unless… as fear fell heavy in her heart, Raph came to one conclusion that made her hyperventilate, she wasn't as strong as she use to be…

Kicking hard Raph struggled more in vain, no matter what she couldn't get the upper hand; this Dragon was holding onto her so tight she could barely move, or even breathe right.

Then something unspeakable started to take place, something that not even in her wildest nightmares would ever come up with, Raph shuddered in complete horror and disbelief when her capturer spoke in a pleased horny voice, "Well well, what do we have here? A freak… and it's a girl, mmmm," the Dragon purred amused licking Raph's cheek, "I wonder if fucking this thing is the same as fucking some bitch?'

Frozen, Raph's heart pounded out of control, did she just hear this disgusting human say that he.. that he was thinking of… of raping her!

Feeling sick to her stomach, Raph was wrapped in complete fear she never felt before or thought ever existed, when once again the Dragon licked her neck, making his tongue slowly traveling up to her cheek, as her body trembled, consumed by the horror of this was actually happening to her, petrified Raph's eyes grew wide, this wasn't how things were meant to turn out!

Never in her life did she have such a situation happen to her, she was completely lost, feeling weak and helpless, like never before, she wondered on what she can do? How does she handle this?

"LET ME GOOO!" Raph screamed at the top of her lungs, feeling the tears form in her eyes, as the other man came up to her groping her boobs, Raph desperately wanted someone, anyone to help her.

Deep down, she started to wish she rethought of this, she should never left the lair in the first place, she shouldn't have misjudged the Dragons, thinking nothing has actually changed, it has, she has, and she doesn't even know what her weaknesses or strengths are anymore, to even dare to take on a fight. How could she have been so reckless?

As the Purple Dragon's hand trailed down her plastron towards her crotch, to figure out where her sex was, Raph heard a hard thud from behind her, suddenly the Dragon that was holding her let her go, making Raph smacked into the ground hard, hitting her head on the impact.

Head throbbing, the darkness swirled around her, feeling woozy, out of breath, unable to move, everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Leo POV<strong>

Staring at the TV, Leo slumped into her chair, playing with the remote that was in her hand, channel surfing, for there was nothing interesting on.

Two days have passed since the accident and no results, though Donnie was doing her best, she couldn't figure out how this happened to them, or even how it was possible.

It was one thing for mutating, changing species even, but gender? It was far fetched than anything they have ever experienced, if it actually didn't happen to them, the mere idea would have been ludicrous.

Yet there they were, girls of all things, boobs and all, tugging at her gray turtleneck that has been irritating her soft green skin, Leo didn't dare to take it off, she didn't feel comfortable not wearing it, to think before clothing was never an issue, yet having breasts, regardless on the fact all they really were was big bumps with her plastron covering it, she felt naked for the first time in her life.

Even Donnie tended to be wearing her lab coat not taking it off, having it button up enough to cover her own womanly parts, only Raph didn't care, yet that was Raph, plain and simple.

Sighing glancing a look over towards the lab, Leo was weary, the real reason Donnie has been at a dead end was she couldn't find anything to pinpoint the origin to their gender bender, everything like she said was cleaned up, even after that she did look, but came up short.

As for her records of items that might have been involved, processing them has been a very slow tedious task, to make sure things were accurate, she had to check her record then go through her whole lab updating those records to find what was amiss.

Leo did offer to help, but Donnie told Leo she was fine, she was being stubborn, or was it she didn't like Leo touching her things? Unsure Leo didn't argue, Donnie's lab was her place, the same as the meditation room that branches off the Dojo was hers.

When it came to the blood work, Donnie was more baffled than anything, what she found was their male genes were actually rewritten to the opposite sex, to the point there is no evidence they were ever even male, like they were born like this.

Of course it was more complex then that, but Leo kind of got lost in the half mumbling explanation and she swore by the time Donnie was done, Donnie had two heads…

All in all, in the end, how she has been feeling, she didn't really care about turning back into a male at the moment, all Leo wanted to do was find a hole and die in it, other than the obvious stress she has been under, she has also have been feeling very ill ever since this happened to her, from hot flashes to puking everyday practically, she was worse for wear.

What hasn't been helping was Raph blowing a gasket every second, almost at the brink of killing Donnie, it was so bad, that Leo actually ordered Raph to go for a walk, anything then barking her anger at Donnie who has been trying to fix this.

Even then oddly enough, Raph has been acting weird around her, there has been times she glared at Leo, like she was disgusted with her, yet no matter what Leo never could figure out why, or what she has done to get this kind of treatment from Raph.

Sure Raph has been stressed too, but even then the way Raph has been looking at her, it wasn't the normal disapprove or rebellious attitude she would show in the past, it was something deeper, yet not so much personal in nature, her demeanor was more in the manner that Raph was protecting someone.

Out of all that, there was something more than just her situation, Raph and Donnie, that was plaguing her, the one thing that has been weighing on her mind heavily of late, was the current problem with Mikey…

Biting her lip, Leo let out a small, sad groan, slumping into her chair more, to the point she almost slipped out of the chair altogether, luckily she caught herself before hitting the ground.

She didn't know what to do with Mikey, or how to proceed in talking to him, it was like a nightmare just crossing paths with him, every time she has, Mikey would become quiet, distant, his face would become impossible to read, even to her, she never before has seen Mikey like this, and in truth it scared her deeply.

Then there was his arm, which was bandaged up, what Donnie told her, Mikey accidently broke his mirror and cut himself, which was the story, but was it the truth?

Sighing again, Leo's eyes wandered around the room, looking for anything of interest, anything to stop her mind from thinking, it was giving her a headache, and her stomach wasn't too pleased either yet again.

Then out of nowhere she could hear his footsteps coming towards the living room, frozen in her chair, Leo felt like her body was paralyzed, she couldn't even look up, her breathing became heavy, as she strained to take a breath, the air in the room thicken making matters worse for her.

The silence that hung there was unsettling, Leo could feel Mikey's awkward stare, feeling his tension, managing to finally take a breath and control of her body once more, Leo got to her feet quickly, leaving before Mikey decided to do it instead.

As far as she was concerned, she was done with the TV anyways and she knew fully well the younger brother wanted to use it, why be mean and make things between them worse, it was best Leo left either way.

* * *

><p>Heading towards the lab, Leo didn't look back to notice that Mikey eased up after she left the room, it was obvious he too was having a hard time figuring out what to say, Leo didn't blame him, or was upset he didn't want to have any contact with her either.<p>

Pressing her palm against the metal door leading to Donnie's lab, Leo wonder if she should have a talk with Donnie, not that she really wanted to admit she had sex with Mikey, but this underlined guilt and disgust with herself was killing her, she needed someone to talk to, but how would Donnie take it or act towards her after words?

As Leo entered the lab the first thing she noticed was the papers scattered around the floor, every inch of the lab was plastered with paper, including books, that were stacked higher than her, placed anywhere there was space left.

Like an obstacle course, Leo tried her best not to step on anything, starting to wish she made a visit to the genius earlier, or had someone tell her that Donnie was in this mode, Leo bit her lip, she was worried about what she will find when she finally finds Donnie.

This clutter was unmistakably was a clear sign Donnie was overburden and stressed, which could result in self destruction, last time this happened, they had to hook Donnie up to an iv, force feed her and keep watch on her too, so she didn't dare try to work anymore, in turn that would have killed her in the end.

To Leo's dismay as she came closer to the area the desk was to be, there sure enough, black around her eyes was Donnie, staring at some papers, her hands shook uncontrollably, which was another warning sign, this one was to indicate she has ingested too much caffeine and not enough clear liquids.

Slowly looking up from her work, Donnie rubbed her exhausted eyes, making Leo let out a sigh crossing her arms disappointingly, "How many of me's are you seeing Donnie?"

Biting her lip, shifting uneasily under Leo's piercing gaze, Donnie slowly replied with a half smile that barely form on her lips, "One…"

"Nice try, how many?" Leo kept her ground growling, demanding Donnie to tell the truth.

"You don't have any twin sisters, I don't know about," Donnie said sarcastically, in defeat.

"Nope, so three of me then, which I take it… Donnie, it's bed time," Leo went towards Donnie, shutting her laptop before Donnie could snatch it away, being too slow to stop Leo; Donnie glared at her in protest.

"Leo I…," Donnie started only to have Leo growl again under her breath, she wasn't in the mood for excuses, regardless how much she wanted to be her old self, there was no way she was going to let Donnie continue this descent, she will have to continue in the morning when she was fully rested, or in a day or two depending on how bad her tired state truly is.

Standing up quickly, Donnie tried to open her laptop only to lose her balance in the process, falling into Leo's arms.

"Donnie I'm not kidding, it's bed time, you can worry about our current situation after you get a good night's sleep."

"No…!" Donnie fought back.

Grinding her teeth, irritated by Donnie's stubbornness that only truly shines when she has over caffeinated and was borderline passing out, Leo picked up Donnie, noticing how awkward this was compared to before.

Immediately Leo almost buckled under Donnie's weight, realizing she wasn't as strong as she use to be, or was it that Donnie put on some extra pounds she didn't notice?

"Leo put me down, you're going to hurt yourself!" Donnie protested angrily struggling to get free from her big sister's grip.

"Donnie stop it, I will get hurt if you keep that up, just relax I can still carry you. So what if I'm not as strong as Raph, that doesn't mean I can't do this…," Leo stated as her frustration grew, for her body ached from Donnie bouncing around like some child in a tantrum.

"Yeah, well… Raph isn't the one that's **pregnant**!" Donnie blurted out without thinking, then froze as she came aware of what she had just done.

As the word 'pregnant' hit Leo's ears, her heart stop, her mind went blank, losing her footing by the shock, Leo slipped on some papers, losing her grip on Donnie as both came crashing to the floor hard.

Feeling like the air in her lungs was gone, gasping for more which seemed to be none, like she was in some air tight room, Leo hyperventilated.

Quickly Donnie went to her side, "Leo breathe!" seeing her sister experiencing a panicked attack, Donnie rub the back of her neck to help soothe her, "Leo listen to me, breathe! Inhale through your nostrils… that's good, now exhale through your mouth. Good, good, now do it again, slowly, good…" Donnie instructed Leo watching her sister finally start to calm down.

Minutes passed as they both sat there on the floor surrounded by mountains of paper and books, all the while Leo kept her eyes close focusing on her breathing to push away the panic that was trying to consume her.

"I'm… I'm…" Leo staggered, trying to force the words out, the word that she never in her life thought she would even think of or say, "I'm p… pp… oh god… I'm pregnant!"

Feeling her head swirling in this impossible scenario, Leo started to feel sick yet again, her stomach turned at the mere thought of her actually being pregnant, unable to hold it, Leo grabbed the garbage can puking within.

After a moment, letting everything within her stomach, coat the inside of the trash can, she flashed a look towards Donnie who was rubbing her shoulder.

"Donnie are you sure that I'm…"

"Pregnant… yes… you are, how I don't know; I assume it might be some kind of side effect of changing from male to female…"

Without warning, Leo grabbed Donnie's lab coat, silencing the turtle under her glare, Leo had to know one thing before else, "Who knows?!"

Putting her arms up in surrender, Donnie gulped, she wasn't use to Leo being this aggressive, Leo wasn't known to show off her anger, only in odd situations, this one she had to admit could be classified as such a situation, "No one, I wasn't even going to tell you until I knew how first… Your blood stated that you're pregnant yet Raph and I are in the clear…"

Letting go of Donnie, Leo's head spin, comprehending the news, sitting back down cross legged, staring at the floor, Leo closed her eyes, as her bottom lip trembled, "Don't worry Donnie… you and Raph will be fine…"

Raising an eyebrow Donnie wasn't sure how Leo could be so sure, "Because our results were negative at first doesn't mean…"

Opening her eyes again flashing a look at Donnie for thinking this was the only explanation, not noticing not only her own odd behavior, as well as Mikey's, Leo lost what little hold she had on her overflowing guilt and anger, practically yelling at the top of her lungs at Donnie as if this was all her fault.

"I FUCK MIKEY OK! THAT'S WHY I'M FUCKEN PREGNANT! I FUCK MY GOD DAMN LITTLE BROTHER!" Leo burst out not holding back, not even caring about the words she used; she wasn't one to swear much, but this of all moments it didn't matter, even though she knew she must sound just like Raph when she loses her lid.

Seeing the look in Donnie's eyes, that were a mix of feelings including fear, pure udder fear, the likes that Leo never had seen Donnie have towards her, her wall crumbled, breaking down, she cried her shame, she laid down closing her body into a fetal position, not even daring to look towards Donnie.

Silence filled the room; Donnie didn't know what to say, of all the possible conclusions of why Leo was pregnant, not once did she play with the idea of the possibility that Leo actually had mated with a male, let alone that male being Mikey.

"Leo…" Donnie extended her hand out to touch her sister only to have Leo slap it away.

"Leave me alone!" Leo whimpered making herself smaller.

"Leo please don't act like that…"

"SHUT UP DONNIE! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Leo shrieked, she didn't want Donnie near her, she didn't want Donnie to witness this, see her in this condition.

Feeling a set of arms wrapped around her, Leo screamed, trying to push Donnie away, she didn't deserve this, she didn't want to be comforted, she just wanted to die right there and then.

Growling, Leo flashed a look at Donnie for her consistent persistence to bring her some ease and comfort, only to turn pure white as her heart stopped, it wasn't Donnie that was holding her, it was Mikey.

The orange clad turtle's eyes were full of tears, letting Leo go she sat up, looking at him mortified, when did he show up, what did he hear?

Sitting on his knees Mikey lip trembled, then suddenly he once again wrapped his arm around Leo pulling her in tightly, not wanting this more than anything, Leo struggled trying to get Mikey to let her go.

"NO! NO! NO!" Leo cried, feeling weaker by the second, giving up fighting altogether, balling her eyes out.

"Mikey, I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm so sorry," Leo buried her beak into Mikey's shoulder, all the while he said nothing, only rubbed the back of her neck, the same spot Donnie does to calm Leo down when she needs to.

"I'm sorry to Leo… but… but, Leo please… don't push me away!" Mikey sniffled.

"Mikey this is entirely all my fault, please just leave me alone…" Leo sobbed she didn't deserve Mikey's forgiveness, she didn't deserve his kindness.

"NO!" Mikey growled, holding her tighter, "I'm not going to let you push me away!"

Please Leo never push me away… I need my big brother… I mean sister… damn it, I don't know anymore, I'm so confused… But I do know I don't care if you're a girl, or the fact you're pregnant even… what I do care, is that… I just need you! "

Trembling Leo whimpered into Mikey's chest, "But Mikey what I did… I didn't mean to do this to you… but I did… it's all my fault, please forgive me…"

Pulling away just a bit to look into Leo's eyes, which were red from crying, Mikey smiled sweetly, "I really don't care about that anymore, that isn't important. Leo listen, I never blamed you on what happened or will ever... Leo I hate not talking to you, we are family, we can't do this… I can't handle the thought of any of us growing apart, regardless of the reasons. I..," Mikey looked down towards Leo stomach imagining the egg that was growing inside her, knowing it was his, his responsibility, not just Leo's.

"I want to take responsibility Leo for once, you're not alone in this. So please let us not do this anymore, lets us not pull apart, not now, not after everything we have been through. Leo I want to protect you, please let me do this. It's time for me to grow up, and you to finally rely on me; I promise I will be there for you every moment, if you let me." Mikey gently pressed his head against Leo's, who in turn nodded, wrapping her arms around him, letting her tears flow, her fear that was overwhelming her, suffocating her, suddenly lighten up, like Mikey was taking half of her burned, half of the responsibility, in turn she was proud of him more than she has ever been before.

* * *

><p><strong>Raph POV<strong>

Head aching like a son of a bitch, Raph sat up slowly feeling as if she was hit by a truck, she sluggishly looked around, in the mist of her confusion, she truly had not the faintest idea where she was.

Flashing back to her memories, especially the last part before passing out, it took her by storm, wasn't the two Dragon scums going to RAPE HER!

Fear building up, she panicked struggling to come to her senses, forcing her eye's sight to work, in the mist of the chaos a voice broke the veil.

"Hey babe calm down, you're safe now."

As the male voice all too familiar came to her, Raph froze as her eyes traveled toward its direction, there sitting in a warn out lazy chair was a male human with black hair, wearing a red shirt with black jeans watching Raph, trying to figure her out…

"Casey?!"


	7. Chapter 7

**TMNT Bitter Sweet Honey Ch.7**

* * *

><p><span><br>**Raph POV**

Silence filled the not so clean living room, which was cluttered with beer cans, empty pizza boxes, among other things, including dirty laundry.

Raph was stunned, of all the people to wake up and find watching over her, Casey was last on her list, besides, why was he there, wasn't he in Boston, and by the looks of things this apartment belonged to Casey, just the heavy male odor that clung in the air was indication enough.

Staring at her sideways, Casey was baffled, "How is it that you know my name, who are you? And why the hell do you have my buddies shell cell?"

In his hand Casey had Raph's cell, "Well, that's mine…" Raph answered not sure what else to say, how was he to handle this dilemma, what would Donnie do or even Leo?

"Hell, it is," Casey huffed annoyed that this turtle lied, flipping his own phone open pressing the speed dial, making the shell cell ring, "If it was yours why is it I dial my friend, your so called cell rings?"

Biting her lip Raph sighed, well this wasn't the way she wanted to tell him, yet she was between a rock and a hard place, who knows soon Casey will be questioning her sais next.

"Casey, it's me… Raph…" Raph admitted quietly, not looking at Casey.

The man sat there in silence like he was processing this, his face was half in shock and disbelief, then suddenly Casey shattered the silence with a hearty laugh.

"Oh man really! Shit, you really had me there toots, what is this? Some pay back that Raph cooked up with Mikey's help? So where is he, for I like to punch him for setting this up, besides where did he find you in the first place? Didn't know there were any female mutant turtles…,"

Growling Raph glared at Casey, did he really think this was some fucken joke, did he really think she would go so far as faking a girl getting raped!

Casey could be a dumb ass sometimes, Raph had to admit, but this was beyond stupid even for him.

Getting to her feet, Raph snatched her phone, grabbing the front of Casey's shirt slamming him into his chair, growling more, as she narrowed her eyes at him, "Fuck you Casey! Call Mikey, he will clear it up… I'm going home… Oh, don't bother trying to call Donnie or Leo, they are in the fucken same boat as me! You asshole, do you really think that those two purple dragons were playing some prank?! They almost rape me!"

Letting Casey go, who face turned pure white, Raph slammed the window open, leaping out to the next roof that was in range, running her way home, not looking back.

Her heart raced, her anger boiled, she was pissed that Casey would actually think that she would do such a thing, not only that, the mere image, the pure horror of what would have happened to her if Casey didn't show up, hit her hard.

Suddenly she felt the Purple Dragon's hands on her again, feeling her, touching her; sicken in the stomach, she lost her footing slipping on a puddle, flattening out hard onto roof she was on.

Instantly she puked, as her body shook, she felt disgusted, she felt helpless, crying, Raph held onto her sides, how could she not fight them back, why did they even touch her?

Screaming at the top of her lungs that burned, she laid her forehead onto the cold ground, wishing she was dead, wishing she was a male again, she didn't like these feelings, didn't like how the Dragon's look at her, like she was some meat they can fuck.

Suddenly something behind her, touch her arm, petrified on the fact some once again took her by surprise, rage filled her, she wasn't going to let another perv touch her!

Growling, Raph grabbed the attacker's arm flipping the stranger, slamming him to the ground, taking out her sai, she landed on top of his stomach, going for the kill.

"Raph! Stop! SHIT IT'S ME MAN," the voice yelped fearing for his life, shaking Raph looked at the human under her, it was Casey, did he follow her?

Hands in the air in defeat, Casey stared at her, gulping at the fact that Raph's sai was inches away to piercing through his chest.

"Casey what the hell!" Raph growled, part of her was happy it was him, the other was pissed at the fact he should have known better not to sneak up on a ninja, especially one that is emotionally distort.

"Sorry… Damn… I thought I was messed up… Raph can you please get off of me?"

Just realizing how she was sitting on his chest, noticing where that his male member was, that was actually rubbing against her sex, Raph turned red quickly jumping off of him, hoping he didn't notice that, or knew where her sex was to put two and two together.

Flashing a puzzled look at Raph for the way she jumped off of him, Casey shrugged it off, which was a relief for Raph, one thing was for sure that she knew when it came to Casey if he didn't know something, he normally just pushed it to the side, not bothering to instigate on the situation more.

"So… damn Raph, I mean you're… you're…"

"A girl," Raph shook her head, trying not to roll her eyes on the obvious comment.

"Yeah… I mean, how, how is that even possible? What they heck did you get yourself into this time?"

Putting her sais way Raph sighed, "I didn't do anything… per say… let's say it's a long story, which I really don't want to talk about. Sorry Casey I'm going home…"

Grabbing her wrist, Casey literally made her follow him, "Like hell you are, come on I have some beer in the fridge with our names on it, we can't disappoint, can we?"

Not fighting back, Raph stared at Casey, was he trying to help her? Remembering what she told him about her getting almost raped, was Casey in his own way trying to ease her mind on what happen to her, giving her someone she can talk to about it?

So there is more to Casey Jones than she has ever considered. Sure, she talked to him before, but this was something very personal, something that she would never consider him of all people would be someone she can console to, yet it did make her feel better, maybe she should have some beers with him after all, as well she couldn't help but to wonder why he was back in town or why April wasn't with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Mikey POV<strong>

Laying there between two girls was in words, was awkward to say the least, especially the girls being Donnie and Leo.

Staring at the ceiling of the living room, it was apparent Leo didn't want to be alone in her room, as for Donnie it was best she wasn't, for she could try to sneak into her lab and work herself to death.

So the law was put down, after leaving the lab, Leo locked it up with a heavy duty lock and chains, which even Donnie, would have a hard time to pick at, hiding the key afterwards.

Donnie was forbidden to go into her lab for at least 24hrs, from there both Leo and Mikey would take turns watching their sister in the process.

Sighing, Mikey put his arms behind his head, trying not to elbow either sister in the head, though he has accidently done it once to Donnie, which she only moaned, continuing to still sleep soundly.

That said, at this apparent moment he was thankful he was a turtle not a human, for the past hour both would have sacked him three times now, he never knew they both move so much when sleeping, one needed to wear full padding if they wanted to survive the night with these two.

In truth, he was able to avoid two face smacks, unfortunately Leo got him good on the beak, still stinging, probably red, Mikey twitched his beak letting out a small moan of pain, he wasn't sure what felt worse getting punched in that area from Raph or getting bitch slapped by a sleeping Leo.

Tilting his head towards her, Leo was at the moment facing him, curled up in her blankets that she stole off of him, as for Donnie stole the other leaving him with none, go figure.

Leo with her mask off, her sleeping face was like watching an angel, moving his hand, Mikey couldn't help himself but to brush her cheek admiring her, as he did, a small chirp escaped Leo, making Mikey stop what he was doing.

Biting his lip, he closed his eyes, moving his hand away, what was he doing?

Sure, he announced to his older sister, he would take his part of the responsibility for her being pregnant and help her to the bitter end, but not this.

Sighing yet again, his heart felt conflicted, what was it that he was really feeling? Was this for the fact she was pregnant with his child, his instincts to want to be her mate was taking him over, or are these feelings towards her what he truly felt?

If this never happened, would these feelings have been there in the darkness of his heart not daring to be felt, did he deep down really like Leo in this manner before?

Part of him thought this was wrong, but was it… he being a turtle, was he truly governed by human's point of view or a turtle's?

Surely, one cannot say turtle siblings, don't mate with each other, in nature it isn't about brother, sister, mother, father, it's about continuing the race, was he in that same boat or something like it?

In truth Donnie did figure out though Leo and Raph have the same mother and father, Mikey and Donnie do not, they were from another source, probably not even hatched in the same place as Leo and Raph.

As well Donnie did also discover that both she and Mikey are actually twins, which was very uncommon, and luckily they weren't conjoined after hatching.

Though they are not blood related, they grew up as brothers, was it still wrong?

Not like there were other fish in the sea, he should know, what human would look at him and not scream, has he met many mutants… no… if he did, doesn't mean love would happen, or he would have a family of his own.

That said, here he was, that chance was there, it was actually happening, so was it wrong for him to think this way?

As if to answer him, Mikey shuttered, opening his eyes just to witness Leo pressing into him, laying her head on his chest, gulping Mikey didn't move, was Leo asleep or awake?

Lifting his head just a bit, he saw Leo's eyes close quickly as to cover up on the fact she was doing this on purpose, smiling Mikey almost chuckled, he has never seen Leo act like this before, yet he kind of like it, it was cute.

Pushing the fear, the plaguing questions in his head, Mikey placed his hand around Leo, holding her, giving her a small kiss on the head.

"Night Leo," Mikey said softly closing his eyes.

"Night Mikey," Leo answered with a hint of relief in her voice, she must have been thinking on the same lines as him, and for him acting the way he did, showed her, he too wanted to work on these feelings as well.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Day<strong>_

**Donnie POV**

Head in the palm of her hand, Donnie's mouth felt dry, she was debating if she actually was drinking, though she didn't recall ever leaving her lab, and she knew she didn't hide booze in there, not that she would dare touch the stuff, she was a lightweight after all.

With a yawn Donnie noticed she wasn't in her bed, yet she found herself in the living room, as well she wasn't alone, tilting her head to her side, she was a bit surprised on the sight she was seeing, there Leo and Mikey were sleeping soundly, with Leo resting her head on top of Mikey's chest as he held her…

Did she miss something?

While she sat there staring at them Donnie racked her brain for answers, for the life of her she couldn't figure out what was going on, the last thing she remembered Leo came into her lab, telling her it was bed time.

Shaking her head, she shrugged, who was she to judge, they were both adults, they had their own right to choose who they wanted to be with, besides with Leo being a girl, it wasn't unbelievable, all considering, for some time Donnie knew those to had some kind of crush on each other though they would never admit it or act upon it.

Figuring it was best she get back to work, Donnie slowly got off the fold out couch, stretching her tender muscles, why did she feel so sore? Did someone throw her around like some rag doll?

As she headed towards her lab, Donnie yawned again, while her stomach grumbled in protest of her not going to the kitchen first, not sure the last time she ate, she ignored it, pressing her palm firmly onto the metal door, giving it a push, yet it didn't budge, something rattled instead.

Recognizing the sound, Donnie sighed, looking down at the chain and lock, was she band from her lab again?!

Donnie feeling a bit frustrated by this, she leaned her head onto its cold metal, noticing how good it felt, she closed her eyes, "Honestly they did it to me again?"

What did she do this time, all she has been working on, was the solution of their gender change, was she over working?

Knowing it would be the only answer, she didn't bother looking for the key, if she did and found it, she would face worse repercussions if she was caught, for them to do this it was a good sign for her to take a break.

Not fighting it, Donnie headed towards the bathroom, if she has been over working again, it was safe to say she hasn't had a shower for some time either.

As her foot touched the cool slab rock floor that she placed long ago to give a personal touch to the bathroom, her tail twitched, as she bit her lip, looking over towards the shower area, did she really wanted a shower, or… a bath?

The thought of lukewarm water wrapping around her body, was more inviting than having it beat against her skin.

Making up her mind, she went through the curtains, going past the shower heads towards the back were the bath tub was, she admired the depth and size of it, for it was her design after all.

While turning the handles, she plugged up the tub, letting it fill up, as she placed her hand under the water, admiring how it felt, she sometimes forgot the simple pleasures, like water on her skin, silly how we do that.

Humming to herself, Donnie waited patiently, fighting the urge to jump in before it was filled up.

Finally, when it was full, she dipped her foot in, to test the water, satisfied she turned the faucets off, slowly climbing into the tub, Donnie let her body sink into it, letting out a satisfied moan.

Simple yet effective, she could feel her tender muscles that must also been full of knots, loosen by the soothing water.

Lying there she stared at the ceiling, then suddenly she felt tingly near her tail area, realizing she was becoming excited.

Biting her lip, of course, how could she forget that, being so close to mating season, water has the effect to stimulate her body, making it horny, making her hunger grow, being female made no difference, when she was male.

Sighing, she started to get up, knowing the longer she was in the water the worse the feeling would get, yet she stopped half way as curiosity took her, sure water stimulates, but in the past answering that growing need always worked…

Laying back down, she wondered, could she? Should she? It was her body after all, and she hasn't had the luxury to explore it, not that she knew much about female mutant turtles bodies, she only theorized on it of course, but not being around one that was just theories not hard cold facts.

Thinking on it, her tail started to wag on the mere thought of her hands exploring her new body.

"I am a scientist; this would be valuable data that I probably would never have the chance of requiring after I figure out how to turn us back to males…" Donnie told herself under her breath, as she contemplated where she should start.

Figuring she should just start by rubbing her thighs, then work her way to her tail, Donnie shuddered how it felt to have her hands massage her thighs, how the water felt with her movements, closing her eyes she enjoyed every stroke as she made her way to her tail.

Though she wanted to touch her sex she avoided it, she wanted to keep teasing her body, and she was loving it, she wanted to experience the whole effect.

Tilting her head, her breathing became heavy as churs escaped her when she rubbed her thumb gently on the base of the tail above her sex.

"Mmmm."

As the sensation increased, Donnie felt odd around her breast, examining them, she noticed the two small bumps that were forming under her plastron.

Stopping her playing with her tail; Donnie made her hand explore her breasts next, only to gasp in utter ecstasy.

"Oh shit… wow that is sensitive, interesting, why are they?" Donnie gulped, stopping tilting her head in wonder, as she slowly moved only one hand onto one of her breasts, doing them both was too much for her to handle one single moment.

Rubbing, moaning, Donnie didn't let the pleasure to take her completely over, she wanted to know why this felt so good, why it was bulging?

To answer her wondering questions, suddenly a light green, lighter than her normal skin color, nipple came out.

Surprised and excited, Donnie was memorized, of all the things, she never thought there would be a nipple, so this was similar to when she was male, her member was hidden by a hidden seam, so her nipples are as well.

Exploring the nipple, feeling it, noticing how aroused she became each moment, Donnie tried not to get too drunk in her actions towards her body.

The question that was plaguing her was, the fact that only mammals were ever recorded to have nipples so they can nurse their young, turtles being reptiles don't do this, so was it her little scrap of human DNA that was a part of her when she was mutated, when she was young making her humanoid be the cause, resulting to have sexual parts like a mammal?

It would explain the breasts, for one would think turtles, even mutants wouldn't have breasts, unless in their genes was some form of mammal within it.

Sure, she wondered on this theory before, acknowledging her member when she was a male, was similar in design to a humans, then a turtle, but now seeing this her theories were coming together, making her think further on this subject.

Like on the underline questions, when Leo gives birth, will she lay an egg or a give birth to a baby? So does that also mean she would experience lactating?

"Donnie? What are you doing?" Mikey voice came from the side of the tub, breaking Donnie's train of thought.

Looking up Donnie's face went white seeing Mikey's half smirk that was on his face, he was amused, almost borderline laughing.

"Rrrrrr, I was thinking about if Leo would lactate," Donnie replied, not thinking on what she just said, or the fact she just said that, Donnie feared that Mikey would ask why Leo would lactate, yet Mikey did the opposite instead.

"So how does playing with yourself answer if Leo will lactate or not?" Mikey chuckled with a devilish grin, pointing at Donnie's breast that she was still feeling up.

Looking down noticing she was still touching herself, Donnie's hand froze, to her side she could hear Mikey laugh harder, loving every moment of this humiliation.

Grinding her teeth, Donnie grabbed the nearest object she could get her hands a hold of, chucking a bar of soap at Mikey's head.

Naturally, he dodged it, snickering more, growling Donnie screamed at him, "Get out of here you perv!" taking that his cue to leave Mikey bolted for the door, "Mikey, I swear your going to regret this later!" Donnie curse him as she watched him disappear behind the curtain.

Frustrated Donnie crossed her arms, of all the things that could happen, he had to come around when she was in the middle of her thinking storm, not just that she was enjoying her play time, did he really have to ruin the mood?

Slumping, letting the water go over her head, Donnie stared at the light that bend and danced in the water, closing her eyes again, letting the water take her, she was startled by something hitting the water, then hitting her in the arm.

Eyes wide open, her mouth opened wide in disbelief, when she saw the rubber… dildo?!

Scrambling to the surface, she gasped for air, where the hell did this thing come from?

Looking over, Mikey once again was standing there with his mischievous smile painted all over his face.

"Mikey… what the hell?"

"Thought that if you are experimenting," Mikey took his fingers to make the quote action, "I figure you would want to go all the way, so enjoy."

"I… I wasn't…," Donnie shuddered, looking at the now floating dildo unsure what to think.

"Donnie I know you, I know how you think, besides, what's so wrong with it? You are a girl after all," Mikey pointed out.

"… Ok, that is valid… but where did it come from, I mean I can't see you using something like this…," Donnie picked it up by the base with two fingers, unsure about it, acting like it was going to bite her.

Face turning white Mikey, wave his hands in front of him, "Come on Donnie, of course not, that isn't my thing… it's actually Raph's"

"What!" Donnie was taken by surprise, flinging it into the air, as the rubber toy hit Mikey square in the face, splashing him with water as well.

As it slid off his face into his hand, Mikey glared at Donnie, not to please on the fact his sister just hit him with a wet dildo.

"Donnie that was really unnecessary, Raph cleans them really good when he is done with them."

Staring at Mikey unsure what was more unnerving, the fact that Raph had more than one, or the fact Mikey knew she cleaned them afterwards.

"Mikey how do you know that?" Donnie asked, not sure if she really wanted the answer to that.

Sighing Mikey rolled his eyes, "Really, you haven't noticed that I know everyone's little dirty secrets, like you licking the icing off the pop tarts and putting them back,."

"I… don't do that…" Donnie denied it, though she does do it…

"Not just that, every time we have a can of whip cream, you eat it all before anyone notices," Mikey raised an eyebrow, knowing everyone kept blaming him, yet it was Donnie the whole time, Donnie really loves icing and whip cream, though she would never admit it.

Biting her lip, Mikey made his point, though it was still disturbing, "Fine I admit it… I can't help it ok…"

"I know, that's why I always buy two cans of whip cream hiding one and have a box of pop tarts hidden so you can't lick them," Mikey beamed, "So do you want this toy or not?"

Looking at it Donnie wanted to say yes, for she did really want to experience it, to see how it would feel, knowing this was the only probable way she could, but she wouldn't say that to Mikey.

"No thanks," Donnie lied, laying back in the water not making eye contact with Mikey.

"Well, I'm too lazy to go put it away, so I will just leave it here," Mikey put the toy beside the tub, "I will worry about it later, oh I will tell Leo that you need alone time… to soak…"

With that Mikey left without another word, waiting for a moment to see if Mikey didn't turn around to come back, Donnie looked over the tub, staring at the toy, wondering if she should use it?

Hands shaking, she wrapped her fingers around it, bringing it towards her, feeling a bit awkward having something like this in her hand, yet again it would be interesting…

Licking her lips, she rubbed her finger against the rubber, feeling the shape as a part of her started to get excited.

Giving a little chur, Donnie worked up the lust, the uncontrollable pleasure before trying the toy out, only to scream, and claw the tub wildly, lost in her new experience, she figured it would feel good, but not like this.


	8. Chapter 8

**TMNT Bitter Sweet Honey Ch.8**

* * *

><p><span><br>_**Leo POV**_

With the fridge wide open, Leo leaned in, pushing aside the bottle of soda, so she can get to the carton of eggs.

It was her turn to make breakfast which she didn't mind, though she did wonder what she should make.

After moments of debate, she finally decided on pancakes, as she noticed the container containing blueberries that needed to be eaten before they go bad.

Placing the eggs on the counter fetching a bowl out of the cupboard, a warm set of arms wrap around her waist gently, as a head laid onto her shoulder, while the orange bandana slid against her skin resting on her breast.

"Hi…" Mikey said sweetly trying his best not to inhale Leo's aroma, fearing that would be stepping over some line.

Noticing this, Leo didn't mind, but she understood fully well of his hesitation, and was grateful for his consideration towards her feelings.

At the moment, they both were still trying to figure out their feelings for each other, and in truth, Leo did want to take this slow, with a little suggestion here, a little there, a sweet kiss on the cheek, a warm hug, was as far either one of them would dare to go.

All considering it was just last night they started to work things out with each other, finding out she was pregnant… There was a lot of changes going around as it is and to go into a relationship they both were not sure on how to proceed, without sorting things out first, could just end badly for the both of them.

Leo deep down could see this bloom with time and care, but first one step at a time, no rushing it.

Smiling, Leo rubbed her cheek against Mikey's in response to his hug, becoming thrilled by Mikey's joyful smile by her gesture.

"Hi… So Mikey," Leo started trying to keep a straight face as she continue on, "Care to explain to me, why I just saw you rushing to the bathroom with one of Raph's dildos?" Leo tried not to laugh, though it was quite an odd sight, it was humorous at the same time; she never thought one of her siblings running through the lair with such a toy in their hand.

Reminiscing the way it flopped in his hand, the look on Mikey's face at that moment, Leo couldn't help but to start laughing, before he could even answer her.

Tilting his head, Mikey smiled nuzzling his beak into Leo's exposed neck, hearing Leo's laugh was nothing short then pure bliss to him, he loved how Leo's laugh was so strong, charming, and contagious, even her being a girl now, it was still the same as before.

Though Leo never normally laughs like this, no one would have known how addictive her laughter could be, especially when she gasps for air between laughs, sounding like some horse.

Chuckling, Mikey joined, feeling his sides burn, Leo too was hurting, as she once again gasp for air, trying to calm herself, "So… Mikey why haa haa"

"It was for Donnie," Mikey let go of Leo to let her breathe again.

"Donnie! Really, she asked you for it?"

"Nope, she was surprised there is something like that in the lair in the first place, let alone it belonged to Raph."

"Wait, you're telling me Donnie didn't know about Raph's so called secret stash… I thought it was obvious," Leo was surprised she actually thought everyone knew, even Master Splinter did, though of course no one talked about it, for it was something private and it was Raph's way to deal with her sexual needs.

"Yeah, she had no clue," Mikey smiled wildly, no doubt reminiscing on his memory of him and Donnie in the bathroom.

"So how did it come up, or should I even ask?"

"Well, I caught her playing with herself, while she was thinking about you lactating…"

"What!?" Leo covered her breasts with her hands without thinking, though they were already covered by her muscle shirt that she found around in Mikey's closet, she couldn't help for her reaction, it just seemed like the right response at the moment.

Not sure what to say, Leo felt like she just miss something for this was weirder then the idea of Donnie asking for some toy, why was she even thinking about her lactating of all things?

Tilting his head, Mikey barked an amusing laugh, "I don't think it was like that Leo. You know how Donnie gets; she was probably experimenting on herself and started to go deep in thought. She didn't even realize she was still rubbing herself, when she noticed I was standing there. So the real question I am wondering is, is she right, will you, considering you do have… well…"

"Nipples? I really don't know… but I do know I don't feel comfortable with the mere idea that Donnie was playing with herself all the while thinking about me, regardless of what was really going on in her head… She needs to turn that side of her brain off in those moments…" Leo sighed heavily, still a bit disturbed, she knew Donnie didn't mean anything by it, yet she did wish Donnie would just stop thinking logically and just enjoy herself only.

"I agree, so that's why I gave her the toy," Mikey beamed brightly, feeling very proud of himself.

Smiling, Leo shook her head, "Fair enough, well, I should start breakfast before it becomes brunch."

"Can I help?" Mikey leaned against the counter with his shell.

"If you want, but Mikey, you always do the cooking, and it is my turn," Leo grabbed the flour tub, which was an old Tim Horton's heavy duty plastic container that once hosted fondant.

"I know, but I just want to help, besides, I like cooking. Also, I think this would be fun spending this time with you anyways," Mikey grabbed the measuring cups passing it to Leo.

"Ok, Oh! By the way Mikey, have you seen or heard from Raph. I figure if you went into her room, grabbing that toy, she isn't home," measuring the flour placing it in the bowl, Leo stopped what she was doing, looking at Mikey who just shrugged.

"I figured as much…," Leo sighed deeply continuing to put her ingredients into the bowl, "I do understand she can take care of herself, she isn't a child after all, but it's not like her to be out all night like this, and not leaving a text or message. Mikey can you check Donnie's shell cell to see if there is any messages, considering Raph would call her first, before me."

"Sure thing, I will go double check my cell as well, I really don't recall if I checked it this morning or not," Mikey walked away for only a moment, coming back with a confusing look on his face.

"Leo, is Casey back in town?"

"I don't know, why?"

"There was a call from him late last night, then a half written message after that, do you read drunken-eez?" Mikey chuckled handing the cell to Leo.

Recognizing the poor spelling, grammar and just plain gibberish, it was Raph's texting, but on Casey cell?

Shaking her head, Leo sighed unsure what to think, "We will have to ask Raph later when she gets home; by the looks of the message she is fine...?"

As if to prove her wrong, odd sounds came to their attention startling them both, as a loud whining sound came around the corner; it was the sound of the elevators door being forced open by someone that wasn't in the mood to wait.

Looking at each other not sure if this could spell trouble, suddenly as the sound stopped, Raph appeared, storming across the living room not even making eye contact to them.

It was apparent she wasn't in a good mood, for Raph kept brooding in her silence, not bothering to see if anyone was around, making her way up the stairs in a full run, then just to slam her bedroom door behind her.

"You were saying about her being fine?" Mikey just stared not daring to make any sudden movements during the whole time Raph was making her way to her room, in fear of grabbing her attention and becoming her next victim.

"I… umm soo, I wonder is it safe for me to go talk to her?" Leo gulped, smelling the heavy aroma of anger that was normally a clear sign to stay back unless you wanted a black eye.

"Maybe we should give her a moment to cool down, or wait until Donnie is done with her bath to deal with her?" Mikey suggested not wanting Leo to go into the lion's den; as well he too, didn't want to venture there either.

"Agree, good plan, let's get Donnie to deal with her."

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>One hour before<span>_**

_**Raph POV**_

Yawning feeling a bit on the tipsy side, Raph forced herself up, wondering what happened last night, for her head swam, tasting the bitter aftertaste of alcohol, she had no problem piecing it together, that is until she got a good look at her surroundings.

There beside her, still sleeping with his mouth wide open was Casey, as panic rushed in, she looked around wildly, shaking in fear, noticing she was in his bed?!

Trying not to hyperventilate, she clawed into her memories, to find a rational explanation, on what happened last night, sure they didn't, they wouldn't… would they?

Peering back at him, Raph's eyes wandered down towards the crotch area that was covered by a sheet; knowing all too well there was only one clear way to find out, other than asking that is, she couldn't see no other way around it.

With her hands shaking by her nervousness, Raph slowly pulled the sheet up hoping to see some tighty-whities, heck she would settle for Casey even wearing some frilly panties, if he was into that stuff, unfortunately that wasn't the case, instead she got a good look at his member, which was a bit happy.

Dropping the sheet quickly Raph stumbled backwards, falling off the bed, hitting the ground hard.

Moaning in pain she froze when Casey jumped up by her commotion, looking at her half asleep, then his eyes widen, when his sheet slipped off of his naked body, revealing himself again to Raph.

"AH Shit," Casey barked nervously, embarrassed even, looking down towards her, noticing how pure white Raph's face got, and how she looked away quickly.

Trying to get his body to function which he wasn't doing such a good job at first, Casey finally managed to scramble around, gathering some sheets to cover himself as he moved back feeling behind him to find something to put on, then just standing there with only his sheet covering himself up.

"Raph what… umm… why are you in my room?" Casey choked out, finding some boxers to put on, not caring if they were clean or not, this wasn't a moment to worry about his hygiene.

Still not looking at him, Raph shrugged whimpering a bit, lost on what to say or do, "I… I really don't know…"

As silence fell between them, Raph continued to look away while Casey stared at her, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Raph… did you, wake up in my bed?" Casey finally got out, horsy at first, his throat felt dry, taking a gulp, he feared the answer, for his head was still hazy from sleep and he couldn't even come up with any good reason this was happening.

"Maybe… I… I should go home…" Raph stumbled to her feet, noticing she wasn't even wearing her bandana, which for some reason was on the night stand.

Grabbing it, she ran out of the room before Casey said another word, leaving the apartment as quickly as she could.

Lost within her thoughts, making her way home, not slowing down her pace, her mind raced with her legs, she had no clue what just happened, did she really sleep with Casey?

How could she have done such a thing?

Blaming the booze, which was probably at fault and considering the fact she can't remember a thing, which was nothing new to her when she is drinking too much, Raph felt horrible, wondering if she truly could blame the alcohol for her actions, whatever they might have been.

Sure, ok, they drank to the point that both were overly piss drunk before and Raph will not deny that she has never done stupid things in that condition, which the list in truth is a long one, but never did they do anything sexual towards each other, why was this time any different?

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Now<span>_**

Burying her beak into her pillow, Raph screamed, letting the fluffy feathers within it, to muffle her frustration, her antagonizing guilt.

To think she has been royally peeved off at Leo for having sex with Mikey, making Mikey upset, just in the end doing the same thing herself, under different circumstances, of course, but still, drunk by alcohol, drunk by hormones, was there even a difference?

To think after what happened between Leo and Mikey, she never thought she would do something so stupid as well, that could jeopardize her relationship with her best friend.

What's going to happen now? What will Casey do? He was probably undoubtedly disgusted at the mere notion of having sex with her, being a turtle and all, not to mention that she is his best friend that is actually a guy that was accidentally turned into a female.

Letting herself to gasp for air, Raph lifted her head, letting her tears fall, Casey was her one and only friend, the one that made her feel better after her encounter with the Dragons, the one that after two years was back home, wanting to patch things up and be her friend again.

Now that was shattered, how could she even dare to face him after this, fearing the look he would give her, she couldn't stand that thought, being seen as some freak in his eyes, especially knowing him for this long.

Just the mere thought of Casey treating her like any other stupid human would, was, unbearable to say the least, which she believed could break her into two, leaving her with nothing, not that she thought she had anything anymore anyways, not after this.

As her depressing thoughts thicken, making the tension of the room unbearable even to her, a knock came from the door.

Facing away from it, since she didn't want to be bothered by anyone, with that Raph could only answer harshly towards the person that was at her door, "GO AWAY!"

Like someone had a death wish, the door open instantly, shutting it behind them, their footsteps approached her bed.

Sighing Raph looked over her shoulder to scold the intruder only to turn white, "C…Casey?!"

"Hey, can we talk?" Casey crossed his arms, trying to show this wasn't really a question but a demand.

"…," biting her lip, Raph sat up leaning her shell against her wall not making eye contact, fearing he would notice that she was crying, which was something she never lets anyone to see, well that statement wasn't quite true for lately it has been becoming a habit of hers.

"Raph… about last night, it's not what you think…" Casey started, reading Raph's body language, as she looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?"

Sighing, Casey flopped onto the edge of the bed, "You do remember that even drunk, I always remember what shit we tend to get into, unlike you, who always forgets, right?"

Pulling up her legs to her chest, Raph thought on it. He did have a point, considering he always did remember everything and would tell the tale of their drunken adventures in the morning, or start making fun of her for doing something stupid, like singing at the top of her lungs, while hanging out of his window.

Which was one of many embarrassing moments, the worst part of that one was that Casey never let it down for months, just because of the song she sang, for some reason she was singing 'Part of your world' from the little mermaid movie.

In truth, Raph still blamed Mikey getting that damn song in her head before she went drinking.

As she laid her head on her knee, Raph waited for Casey to explain what happen that night, fearing the worse.

Clearing his throat, he went red, "Well, we drank a lot, to the point I was so piss that I actually couldn't sit in my chair right… So you helped me to bed."

"Ok I help you to bed… that doesn't explain why I was in your bed."

"Yeah, about that… you see when you brought me to bed… I rrrr well, Raph, I sleep in the nude…" Casey blurred out embarrassed to admit that to her.

"Ok…" all Raph could respond to that one, still not seeing how last night events wasn't what she originally figured actually happened, so far, it was going that direction all the way.

"Sooo… so I started to get undressed without a care, all the while you, fully in the bag tried to stop me. But I won, taking all my clothes off, then I attempted to get under the sheets… rrr.. And I miss the bed… But you did catch me which isn't such a bad thing… then you literally threw me back on my bed… unfortunately you lost your footing at that moment… falling on top of me…"

Not wanting to hear any more Raph jumped off of her bed, she didn't want to listen to this, she was right, she did sleep with him, why did he have to give her a play by play?

No more than two steps away from the bed, Casey grabbed Raph's arm, stopping her in her tracks, "I'm not done… Raph just hear me out, please!"

Closing her eyes, she wanted to run away, yet she sat down beside him noticing the sigh of relief that came from him.

"Anyways, you rolled over tossing me the blankets, then you passed out, at that moment so did I. I think I woke up some time in the middle of the night by your bandana hitting me in the face, so I punched you, telling you to take it off, for it was annoying..."

"So we… me and you didn't…" Raph had to ask.

Looking at her white in the face, Casey shook his head violently, "OH hell no, we just fell asleep in the same bed nothing more… Jeez Raph, I figured you might have thought of that, so that's why I wanted to talk. Damn it, Raph, no matter how drunk I am, I would never sleep with you of all people."

As the words 'you of all people' came to Raph's ear, she felt a bit insulted, what did he mean by that statement, finding herself glaring at him, Casey shuddered by her gaze, taking a big gulp.

"Raph, I didn't mean it that way… Jeez, I meant you're my best friend, I would never do something like that to you… sure you are pretty for a turtle… I mean… good looking for someone that is green… I mean… ok, because you're not human doesn't mean… damn where is the door, do you guys have a gun to shoot myself before I dig this hole any

deeper," frustrated, Casey gave up explaining placing his hand on his forehead, he himself had no clue what he was trying to say.

Staring at him not knowing what to say, Raph could only burst out laughing, she just popped a fuse in his head, his poor brain was having a meltdown, which was always something amusing to watch.

Looking over at her from the corner of his eye, Casey huffed, "Not funny Raph, don't do that to me. You make me sound like I'm some average Joe that sees you like some kind freak or monster. Damn, you should know by now I don't, yes, you can be a pain and a bitch to handle at times, but no different than any other human, actually your better than the lot of them, if you ask me."

Smiling Raph, felt bad for making him sound like that, he was right, though they play around calling each other names, even start fighting for the fun of it, Casey only once treated her that way, after that Casey did make it clear he didn't' feel that way anymore and regretted ever treating her in that manner the first time they met.

Sitting there they stared at the door, "So Raph do you think your family… you know will be ok with me coming around again… I mean after what happened…"

Looking at her worried friend, it was obvious Casey just came into the lair heading to her room without saying a word to anyone, who could blame him, all considering what did happened two years ago.

"Casey she said it… not you, what you told me last night, you didn't agree to what she said to us, as well you did say you felt bad for letting her go so far… I know it's not my business and all, but what actually happened in Boston, for you to come back. Are you and her…"

"We are divorce…" Casey let himself flop back, putting his arms behind his head, the night before, he actually never got around to explain to Raph why he was back, he was more focused on helping Raph get through her encounter with the Purple Dragons, to him her problems were much worse than his.

"She divorced, you? Why?" Raph asked curiously hoping he wasn't walking over any invisible line.

"Why… why not? Raph you know me, right? You… know how I can be… I couldn't let go, I couldn't be the man she wanted… Damn, I'm not the type of guy some chick would want to be with," Casey answered sadly.

"You couldn't stop being Casey Jones vigilante could you?" Raph knew very well that was what Casey was referring to, in truth, most people wouldn't be able to live with such a person, look at her for instance, she was a ninja and a turtle, she knew how that felt.

"Yeah… I mean I tried, for her, I really did… But I guess I can't change… I'm such an idiot…"

"Fuck Casey, no your not! Ok, so April couldn't take it, you are, who you are. No offense what the fuck was she thinking in the first place, huh? Did she really think she can just make you into someone you're not? I know she wanted a white house with a god damn picket fence, but come on! She should have known marrying you is marrying everything, including who you are! Damn it!" Raph huffed feeling her anger boil out of control, remembering how April acted towards her and her siblings, before the day she left with Casey.

Placing his hand on Raph's shoulder Casey smiled, "Thanks man. It's not all her fault, April wasn't meant for this lifestyle, our kind of lifestyle… she was never part of our world, just thrown into it, just a victim pulled into this sometimes shity life. I should have known better we wouldn't have worked out. I just thought her being friends with you guys, we might have had a chance. That day… Damn, I should have known moving to Boston would be a bad idea, a warning for things to come… I guess I had to see it for myself first hand… That any girl that I ever bother going out with, has to be ok with you guys no matter what, for you guys are part of my family and part of the package…"

"So you still consider us as family then," Raph looked at him.

Leaning forward, Casey lightly punched Raph on the shoulder, "Of course, family is family, regardless that we are not by blood or species even, it doesn't matter! I never forget my family and besides you guys are the best family any guy like me could ask for."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mikey POV<strong>_

Standing at the stairs, looking up towards Raph's room, Mikey wondered if he should go see everything was ok, first Raph runs into the lair, then not even moments later, Casey comes in not saying a word heading for Raph's room.

It being a while, there seemed to be no fire going on, shrugging, he figured it was in his best interest not to pry, though he did want to know what was going on.

Turning off his curiosity, Mikey made his way back to the kitchen, he worried about Leo, and what she was thinking about the fact that Casey was back and what that would mean to her.

Stopping at the archway that separated the kitchen to the rest of the lair, Mikey became very worried if Leo was ok or not, as he noticed the pile of pancakes stacked in a pan, was she feeding an army? Was she upset to the point she was cooking like this, or was this again her poor ability to understand quantities when it came to cooking?

Which wasn't a far fetch, Leo did have the bad habit of overdoing the quantity of what she was making, let's say there was always leftovers when Leo was cooking.

Biting his lip, he chose his words carefully, watching her body language as he did, "So that is affirmative that Casey is back… Do you think April is?"

As if her name was acid or a curse, Leo's eyes harden flipping the pancake hard into the pan, "I hope **not**…," she growled stabbing the pancake with the spatula.

Sighing, Mikey couldn't blame Leo acting like this, considering the last time April was around, let's say her words weren't so kind, the bottom line she told them all her problems in her life was their fault, being friends with them was a curse, she was better hanging herself than being around them anymore.

Sad part of that description, was that was the nicer version of her so called speech to them, which in the end or was it in the middle of it, that Leo lost her cool, telling April to fuck off, and actually drawing her swords ready to attack the formal human friend.

Casey, realizing how hostile Leo was acting, had to quickly grab April's hand and make their leave, before Leo did something she would regret.

Never before, has anyone seen Leo act so aggressive, even Raph was actually was afraid of Leo, they all were.

April's words hit her hard, bringing whatever negative feeling that she had locked up over the years, backing her invisible wall, letting them all out all at once.

It took days to calm her down, for that event caused her to have a mental breakdown, it was awful, no one knew what to do, even Donnie struggled to help her, working her hardest to help Leo, it was the worst thing that Mikey ever faced, seeing Leo like that.

Biting his lip, Mikey went behind Leo wrapping his arms around her, chirping at her, "Sorry Leo… I… I didn't mean to mention her… I have a feeling she isn't back, for if she was do you think she would let Casey come here, besides she made it clear she was never coming back to New York…"

Though Mikey attempted to calm her, Leo's frustration only just builded up, as she fought back, not wanting him to comfort her, yet he refused to give in, pulling her towards him, watching her tears form.

"There is nothing wrong with us, right Mikey?! She was a good friend, someone I actually enjoyed talking to. We put everything down for her, we were always there for her… We saved her more times then I can count, over half of those times were her own doing… Yet she blames us, our family… We can't help being who we are! I never felt so dirty, so disgusted, in being a ninja, a mutant, a turtle…" Leo balled burying her beak into Mikey's plastron.

"I know how you feel, I understand Leo… we all felt the same, we all felt betrayed by her words, especially after all we have been through," Mikey calmly told Leo rubbing the back of her neck, "But that is her opinion, because its her opinion doesn't make it truth! Far from it! There is nothing wrong with us, I'm proud to be a turtle, proud to have such a family, proud to have you Leo."

Looking up at him, Leo's eyes watered more, before she pressed her lips against Mikey's, making him shudder, surprising him, yet he love how it felt, how soft they were.

Not helping himself, he kissed back, making the simple gesture last longer, finally pulling apart to gasp for air; Leo gave him a little lick on the lips, "Thank you, Mikey."

Nuzzling his beak against hers, he let out a happy chirp, "Your welcome Leo. Leo about Casey do we have to have hard feelings against him?"

"No, I don't think so, he is still family, besides, if he wasn't, Raph would have thrown him out of her room already. Besides, like you said, it was **her** opinion, I don't believe it was Casey's, I actually felt bad for him that day… I should though, go and apologize to him later for the way I acted on that day. I just hope he doesn't have hard feelings against me."

Mikey chuckled smiling, "Nah, probably not, if he did, I doubt it, he would have even dared step into the lair."

"You know what, you're probably right… so what do you think Mikey should we invite him for breakfast… I think I over did the pancakes," Leo looked at the mountain of blueberry pancakes that was too much for even the five of them.

"Over did? … More like overkill, Leo you did read the recipe, correctly? You do know it tells you roughly how much a batch makes…"

"It does?" Leo looked at him, a bit complex.

Lowering his head, Mikey sighed, maybe he should go through each cook book and underline that part, so Leo will notice it next time...


	9. Chapter 9

**TMNT Bitter Sweet Honey Ch.9**

* * *

><p>One week Later<p>

**Mikey POV**

Watching in silence, Mikey pressed his body against the cement pillar admiring her, part of him wanted to show her what he had in his hand, the other part, naughtily wanted to continue to observe her, taking in her breathtaking curves.

There on the couch, lying on her stomach, Leo was sprawled out with nothing on, soaking in the rays, which came from the UVB lights that were placed above the couch area.

Donnie wanting to find out more about Leo's pregnancy, performed some tests, seeing what Leo's body would be needed, what kind of treatments she would have to have and what kind of pregnancy, she will experience, including all the stages she will go through before the day she gives birth.

In many words, most going over his head, Mikey caught on the important bits, that he hoped were the only ones, in a nutshell, Leo like any other turtle was going to lay eggs, yes more than one, two actually.

That part was the simple truth, the rest was a bit more complicated, for example, like a human pregnant woman having an umbilical cord attached to her offspring, Leo too had them, but they were attached to the eggs themselves, so essentially she gives her babies's nutrients similar to a mammal, of course this is more complex, but that was as far as Mikey could understand.

As well, there were things Leo did need, certain vitamins, for instance, that Casey was more than happy to acquire, it was actually funny when it was announced that Leo was pregnant, Raph was overjoyed and Casey congratulated them, it didn't bother him at the least that Mikey and Leo were together.

The best part, Mikey had to admit, was actually surprising to everyone, was when Mikey and Leo both agreed, that Casey being family, their children's relationship with him wasn't just a friend of the family, but he was their uncle.

Casey was overly ecstatic, revealing a side of Casey that no one ever knew existed, he loves kids, he actually gets along with them better than adults.

Needless to say everyone was supportive, this was something new in a good way, something they all needed, making both Mikey and Leo happy to know their family was there with a helping hand.

Going back to the UVB lamps in the living room, Donnie found out, Leo needed to bask, being in New York this wasn't possible, or practical for her to go do this on some roof, so there was two options available, give Leo something to help her body, or this simple solution.

Not wanting to give her drugs, fearing what effects it would have on the fetuses, Donnie put together the lamps, finding the living room the best place to have them, in truth, everyone wondered why something like this wasn't installed before, for the feeling of it beating against their shell was so relaxing, a nice treat after a long day.

Breaking his gaze, Mikey stiffen when he became aware that Leo was leaning her head over the couch's arm, staring at him with an amazing smile, enjoying the rays.

"So are you having fun watching?" Leo purred, she was definitely in her happy place.

"Maybe… I didn't want to bother you," Mikey made sure the package he was carrying was hidden behind him as he made his way to the couch plopping his butt on the coffee table facing Leo.

"Oh really," Leo raised an eyebrow, trying to see around him, trying to figure out what he was hiding from her.

"Yep, you know me… So how long have you been lying there," Mikey asked grabbing the remote for the lamps.

"What time is it?" Leo yawned feeling the tranquility that wrapped around her body, like she had not a care in the world.

"It's nine p.m."

Sighing Leo waved her hand sadly, she was under the lamps long enough, for Donnie told her that she shouldn't be under them over one hour per sitting, with at least two hours time spend between.

Turning the lamps off, Mikey beamed, biting his lip, wondering how he should do this, giving her his present that he had for her.

As Leo slowly rose, she automatically grabbed her itchy sweater attempting to put it on, yet to, only to have Mikey snatch it up, chucking it to the other side of the lair, catching Leo off guard.

"Mikey, why did you do that!" Leo glared at him, as she snarled, not believing he would act like that towards her.

"Because I have something better," Mikey brought out a blue box with a bow on it from behind his shell, giving the confused Leo a sweet energetic smile.

"What's that?" Leo tried to read him, Mikey, she had to admit was doing well to hide his motives, quite well at that, which Leo started to wonder if he was getting better on that skill or she was starting to lose her touch.

Yes, she was a skilled ninja, but ever since being pregnant, she was forbidden to even train, which did make sense, as well for that, she even stopped wearing her bandana, stating she was taking a break from it and wearing it would only make her want to train when she should not.

Apparently she wasn't the only one thinking about taking a break, Donnie and Raph followed her example, well really Raph was the first to do it, she put her point out there as clear as day, if anyone dared to argue with her, that until she was male again, she was no ninja, though her point of reason was a bit weak, hiding what her true reason was for her decision to do this, no one protested, instead supported her.

Donnie though she loved her bandana, knew this was a nice change of pace she needed to experience, besides, she never was interested in being a ninja in the first place, she has been just happy being a scientist, tinker, doctor, well everything then that.

Smiling more Mikey chuckled at how curious Leo was, "I need you to close your eyes and do what I ask."

Baffled Leo gave Mikey an awkward look, then sighed, doing what he instructed her.

Waving his hand in front of her eyes, Mikey went into action, opening the box, grabbing the piece of clothing, "Leo I need you to put your hands up in the air."

"Mikey, what are you up to?"

"Leo please, just do it, trust me," Mikey pouted waiting for Leo.

Sighing Leo put her arms up in defeat, taking the sleeves Mikey slipped them on, bringing them down watching Leo's face that was painted with uncertainty.

When the sleeves were down, touching Leo's shoulders, Mikey leaned in whispering into Leo's ear, "Now you can put your arms down, but keep your eyes shut. Now I need you to stand up."

Not arguing Leo sat up, shuddering when Mikey's hand was near her tail, feeling her tension, seeing her blush, Mikey tried not to laugh wondering what she was thinking at that moment.

Clipping the three snaps near her tail, he removed his hands, bringing them towards her breasts, grabbing the clothing on both sides of her, bringing them to the center, he button it up, but not before admiring the perfect curves of Leo's breasts first.

Done, Mikey sat up, looking at her in complete awe, it looked great on her, "Leo you can look now."

Opening her eyes, Leo looked down, seeing the short sleeved long flowing shirt that button at her breasts area, giving notice the way it gently fitted around her body, made her feel not constricted like everything else she has tried on, not just that it didn't go over her shell, yet around it and around her tail as well.

It was beyond comfortable, beautiful as well, Leo couldn't help but to smile, feeling the cloth in her hand, part of her actually wanted to spin, but she fought back that urge, "Mikey is this silk? Where did you get this?"

Mikey stared at her, twirling his thumbs, shifting his feet uneasily, as he looked away, embarrassed, "I… I made it."

A bit surprised, Leo stopped admiring her new clothes, tilting her head at him, floored by the notion that Mikey made this, not just that he made it for her.

Never would she consider Mikey having such a skill set, sure he must be joking right?

"You really made this, Mikey, you can sew?"

"Of course I can, why do you think I always have the best looking coats and clothes for the surface, which actually fit me well?" Mikey smiled deeply, quite proud of himself.

"Well, that would explain things… We just thought that you had better luck than us finding clothes that fit you," Leo looked at him sweetly, then out of nowhere she gave him a devilish smile, making Mikey a bit nervous as he wondered what she was thinking.

"Well then," Leo got closer to Mikey, watching him shudder, noticing how lost and confused he was on what she was up to, "It's your turn to close your eyes," Leo ran her finger down his plastron, making Mikey whimper by the feel of her touch.

"Umm… why?" Mikey gulp, not helping getting a nostril full of Leo's aroma, that was very familiar, it reminded him of the scent that he hasn't smelled since that night they slept together.

"Mikey do you trust me?" Leo purred gently wrapping her arms around his neck leaning in, inches away from his lips.

"Yeah…" Mikey somehow got out, feeling his body getting hotter by the second with her being so close to him, biting his lip, he closed his eyes feeling nervous, wondering why she wanted him to do this.

When he shut his eyes, Leo let go of him, leaving him with his thoughts.

Waiting patiently, wondering what Leo was going to do to him, suddenly Mikey moaned, shuddering on the feeling of Leo's hands trailing down his arms, slowly making their way down his body, following his shell towards his tail, then Leo stopped.

Knowing fully well, what was to come next, Mikey wasn't surprised, as he suspected, Leo's hands gently started to rub his tail, making him churr.

Closing his eyes tightly, Mikey was in a daze, for the past week they only nuzzled, kiss a couple times, even cuddle in the same bed, but nothing sexual in the least, the feeling of her hands on the bass of his tail was amazing, then suddenly she did something he wasn't suspecting of her at all, as he gasp for air.

"L… Leo!" Mikey squeaked loudly in shock, feeling Leo's tongue pressing against his hidden seam, flashing a look at her Mikey wasn't sure what to say, he thought she was going to only play with is tail not go this far, not that he was actually complaining.

Feeling a bit guilty Leo's face turned white, "I'm sorry Mikey, I…" Leo got up quickly, embarrassed, kicking herself for daring to take such an action towards him, without asking him first.

Gently grabbing her hand, Mikey stopped her from walking away,he didn't mean to make her feel bad, he just wasn't sure why she was doing it. Was Leo willing to play with him in this manner, for she thought this was a way to repay him for the shirt, or was she really doing this for she wanted to?

"Leo I… I mean you don't have to do this, just because I made that shirt for you…"

Leo shifted her feet with a sigh, biting her lip, "I wasn't really doing it for that reason, I was actually using it as an excuse really…"

"You really want to do this? Are you sure Leo? I mean what if… what if I can't control myself, what if… I do something you don't want me to… do you feel we are ready for this, can you truly trust me?" Mikey panicked, not having much confidence on his self control; he didn't want to upset Leo, he truly feared his hormones would get the best of him, for her being a female made it harder for him at times to keep it at bay.

Smiling Leo leaned into him, kissing him on the cheek, "I do trust you Mikey, do you trust me?"

Nodding, Mikey did, but he couldn't help to gulp as his heart raced, for this would be his first time experiencing such foreplay.

Leo taking a comfortable seat on the couch, Mikey moved forward, as Leo guided him towards her with an amusing smile.

"Mikey relaxes," Leo calmly told him, noticing how tense Mikey was, taking it slow she started again to play with his tail, letting him moan on the sensation, when she figured he was ready, she gently licked the seam, watching his reaction all the while.

Steadying his breathing, Mikey tried to control his body that shook in bliss, that was in vain when Leo's tongue suddenly gently entered the seam rubbing against his hidden member, biting his lip, he churred on the feeling, noticing how good it felt.

It was nothing he had ever experienced before, everything at this moment was perfect, the way the sensation was taking over his body, making his body feel warm, even just having her touch him with her hands alone made his toes curl.

Every lick, every touch, her aroma filled him, making his member throb, bringing him one step closer to his final unbelievable bliss, biting his lip, he fought the urge to let it drop, wanting to experience this sensation more, only to realize it wasn't a good idea.

"Leo, I need to drop," Mikey whimpered noticing how big his bulge was, and how it started to get uncomfortable to hold it in any longer.

"Then do it Mikey," Leo purred, licking her lips, staring at him with her piercing eyes, that would make any man drop to his knees for her.

Letting it to drop, Mikey gasped almost falling forward, when he felt Leo's mouth wrap around his member, as her tongue did things he didn't think possible.

Closing his eyes Mikey never realized such play was so, so amazing, he never thought Leo would ever suggest this, soaking in the ecstasy, of every lick, suck, Mikey started to wish he had something to hold onto, fearing to hurt Leo he didn't dare to hold onto her, only rub her head as he let out his churrs.

"Oww… Leo… I… I think I'm…" Mikey moaned, feeling the hot build within, fighting with his body not to fall over, trying to keep his eyesight straight, all the while he started to breathe harder.

Even with that warning, Leo didn't stop, only to grab his ass tightly instead, sucking harder, letting out her own churrs, showing she was enjoying this and how thrilled she was pleasuring Mikey.

"Ahh ahhh, oh this feels so good," Mikey growled, feeling his climax, flipping his head back, letting out a large churr, mix with a growl that was bubbling in his throat, he ejaculated into Leo's mouth, not stopping her actions, Leo sucked harder, milking him for all he was worth.

As he stood there, his orgasm slowly faded, wobbly Mikey could barely stand, huffing hard, gasping for air, he couldn't hold his own weight anymore.

When Leo's tender hands, let him go, Mikey fell backwards, pushing the coffee table with his shell as his ass came in contact to the ground.

Wheezing, feeling drained and lightheaded, Mikey closed his eyes, leaning his head back, resting it on the coffee table behind him.

The cold floor tingled under him, but he ignored it, focusing on his breathing, then suddenly, startling him at first, Mikey flashed his eyes open to see Leo gently sitting on his lap avoiding to put to much pressure on his throbbing member.

"Mikey, are you ok?" Leo asked worried, brushing her thumb onto his burning hot cheek that was full of sweat.

Unable to move, or really respond to Leo, Mikey strained to speak, "Yeah… oh definitely yeah… give me a sec…"

Blinking, feeling the room spinning around him, though Mikey knew this was Leo's first time doing this, she did a number on him, that was for sure, he could barely function and wasn't sure when he would be able to, "Leo where did you learn to do that?"

Smiling Leo nuzzled her beak into his neck chirping happily, "No where really, I was just going on a whim, I will take it that I did fine for my first time?"

With a lick on the neck by Mikey, Leo purred happily, wrapping her arms around Mikey's neck proud of the effect she had on him, and how much bliss he was experiencing at the moment, giving her much satisfaction.

"On a whim… wow… I mean WOW. Leo I… rrrr.. I'm too tired to talk, can I sprawl out here for a while?" Mikey managed to get his head up, giving Leo a small kiss on the lips.

"Sure, if you let me continue to hold you," Leo pressed into Mikey's body more, closing her eyes.

"I don't mind."

Wrapping his arms around her, that took much effort on his part, laying his head onto her shoulders, inhaling her aroma, Mikey continued riding his bliss, wondering what did he do to be so lucky to have such a beautiful mate like Leo.


	10. Chapter 10

**TMNT Bitter Sweet Honey Ch.10**

* * *

><p><strong>Raph POV<strong>

The air polluted by the ongoing baseball game, both Raph and Casey curse at the TV.

"Come on they're going to let him walk! Now the bases are full! That was strike three you dumb ass! Ahhh, I swear the umpire is a blind fucker!" Raph roared crossing her arm sitting back hard, bouncing her leg up and down showing off her frustration.

"Yep, he is! That's it! I'm done… sorry Raph, I can't watch this circus anymore, it's nothing but a joke," Casey huffed, who at the moment was half in the bag, drinking at least five beers since the game started and who knows how many before hand.

Silver, not even having one drop of alcohol, Raph too was annoyed how this game has been playing out.

Casey was right, it was a joke, leaning over to the controller she shut it off, knowing all too well if Casey did see more, he might accidentally smash his TV, he was very violent towards electronics, enhance Donnie makes him leave her lab when he dares to enter it.

"Well sorry buddy, but I'm going to hit the hay, it's up to you if you want to stay over or not, there is some sheets in the bathroom cupboard," Casey stumbled by, patting Raph on the shoulder making his way to his room.

In a matter of seconds there was a huge thump followed by a frustrated fuck afterwards; looking over at the closed door, Raph sighed, she knew Casey missed the bed yet again.

Trying not to laugh, she was surprised he has never suffered from a concussion of yet, it was like tradition for him when he was drinking, which she noticed was a lot lately, sure they both drank a lot, too much at that, but ever since he came back, every night he drank himself to the point of passing out.

Leaning forward, Raph stared at the empty cans, that night she actually didn't touch a can at all, she did like drinking, but not to this degree.

Time to time she did enjoyed getting so pissed she couldn't stand, but ever night was a bit overboard even for her.

That said, it was obvious why Casey was doing this, no matter how much he kept stating he was over April, he was still hurting over the ordeal between them, though Casey never did go in great detail, the divorce by the sounds of it, was actually nasty in nature, he, in the end got his heart broken by the girl of his dreams.

Worse part, Raph couldn't do anything to help him, the only thing she could do was show up, have a good time with him, taking his mind off it, but she started to wonder, noticing the increase of beer that Casey has been consuming each day, was she really helping him?

Frustrated Raph flung her body back, hitting the couch's backing hard as the two front feet lifted off the ground then came back down hard with a thud.

"What the fuck am I going to do…," Raph huffed, biting her lip, she needed to figure out something, anything that she could do for him, she hated seeing Casey like this, this was even odd behavior for him and she feared it would escalate, becoming more destructive in nature, to the point he might hurt himself.

Looking around the small, actually disgusting living room, that was worse than a pigsty, Raph couldn't take it anymore, getting to her feet going into the small kitchen that wasn't any better shape, she grabbed some garbage bags, which she was surprised he even own in the first place, as well finding some Mr. Clean that was hidden deep in a cupboard.

The bottle not even half full, doubting it that Casey even used the other half, Raph couldn't see his human friend even attempting to clean his pad once, she figured it was left behind, when the apartment was cleaned before Casey moved in.

Finding what she needed, she rolled up the hockey jersey she was wearing, after the night with the Dragons, Raph too started to feel uneasy not wearing anything, not owning much clothes, she had to settle with this, for her sweaters made her body to overheat.

With a game plan in her head, Raph decided to start in the kitchen first, throwing the garbage out, almost puking at the sight of a half grown plate that was trying to give life to its own ecosystem, it was so fuzzy and other, that Raph had no choice to open up all the windows, just to help her poor beak.

To think she has been spending all her time there, no wonder she hasn't had an appetite lately, with all these rotten smells numbing her senses to the point she didn't notice anymore, yet her stomach still did, making her not able to even look at food.

After what took around a good solid hour, Raph cleaned the kitchen as well as it could get, letting the dishes to soak in the sink with water and dish soap.

Raph made her way to the living room getting to work right away, putting the beer cans in one bag to be recycled as well with the pizza boxes.

Gathering his clothes that she held her beak when handling, she threw them in another bag, for Casey didn't even own a laundry basket, wondering when they were last wash she didn't dare to think on it any longer than she had to.

Finally finishing, she sighed, looking at the clock, it was 8 p.m., it was late, but was it too late for her to do his laundry?

Debating if she should cross that line, she looked at the bag holding her gagging reflexes that wanted to go out of control, sure she could leave it, but would Casey honestly do his laundry, she started to wonder if he has been just re-wearing his clothes lately considering he has been smelling a bit ripe.

Which was bad for her to say such a thing, considering she did live in the sewers after all.

"Damn, I have no choice… bringing them home will take too long… and I really don't want anyone to make fun of me."

Raph headed towards the bathroom looking for some laundry soap, that she did find and became a bit disturbed on the fact, it never has been used.

Shaking her head, not believing this, yet not surprised either, she was done, she was definitely going to do his laundry, she didn't care if it was going over the line, she couldn't take this anymore.

Placing the detergent next to the bag of clothes, Raph scrounged around for change finding the right amount, well she was hoping it was, she knew this building had coin machines in the basement, but she wasn't sure how much it took.

With everything she needed, she now was facing another obstacle, she couldn't just waltz down stairs and not worry about someone seeing her, being late, the likely hood of someone doing laundry was slim, but still.

Taking a breath, Raph's eyes trailed over towards Casey's door, by now he should be sound asleep, which wasn't the issue, him being covered was, considering Casey likes sleeping nude.

Yet she needed to get to his closet, he had some over sized clothing that he kept on the side, for her or her siblings, if they ever needed a disguise.

There being no other way around it, Raph braved it, as she went to his door, slowly opening it, taking a peek inside.

To her relief he was asleep and covered, tiptoeing in, not making a sound, Raph went to Casey's closet, grabbing what she needed as well noticing the dirty clothes that were also all over his room.

Rolling her eyes, she quickly scooped it all up, yet leaving him something if he needed to get dressed in a hurry, before leaving the room.

Once out of the room, she breathe easily once again, wishing never to do that anytime soon, she made her way to the other side of the apartment, throwing the dirty laundry in the bag with the rest, then she put on a large sweater that had a hood on it, followed by the oversized pants that covered her tail and legs, for the final touch, she put her feet in to the uncomfortable shoes that were to big for her.

Sighing, she grabbed the laundry, leaving the apartment, hoping this would go smoothly without issues.

* * *

><p>Thick paint was half peeled off the walls, there, heavy in the air was the stench of mildew and who knows what else; with a crackle and pop, the UV lights over head, flickered not helping the already ominous atmosphere, giving the laundry room the whole horror movie effect.<p>

Any moment Raph could see some psycho coming around the corner with a hockey mask ready for the kill, laughing on the thought, if Casey did know she was there, she could see him doing such an asshole of a prank, but he would need to be silver first…

Giving a sigh, Raph leaned against one of the washers placing her hands in her sweater watching the doorway, with the washer going and so far not a soul was insight, this made this the ideal moment, she just hope it would stay like this.

Not taking any chances she made sure her hoodie was down, though she wondered if this would make things worse, she probably looks like some creep, or stalker.

Figuring it will take around ten more minutes for the washers, then at least forty more minutes for the dryers, she should be done sometime after eleven or close to twelve.

As she looked around, she never knew how much doing laundry was so boring, there was literally nothing for her to do, she didn't have any music, there was nothing in the room other than machines and a folding table, oh and some chairs on the side, other than that nothing.

Thinking this was going to be uneventful, suddenly a young lady came around the corner, stopping dead at the doorway into the laundry room, staring at Raph uneasily, a bit startled by the looks of it.

"Oh… rrr I will do this later…" the girl voice shake, as Raph looked at her sideways, sure the girl couldn't tell that Raph was a turtle, then why was she acting like that, then it hit her, recalling back to the statement she must look like some creep the way she was dressed, Raph understood the young ladies hesitation.

Feeling a bit guilty, Raph had to let her know she didn't have to leave, "Why, there are still empty washers left, I'm only taking up two."

Stopping herself from leaving, the young lady looked back at Raph surprised, "Oh, you're a girl," she said in relief.

"Yeah…" Raph figured that was part of the girl's reluctance to stay at first, thinking she was a guy the way she looked, "Sorry, you can say I have a rare skin condition…" seeing the look on the girl's face Raph quickly added in, "Don't worry its not contagious, I just don't feel comfortable with people looking at me, that's all."

"Oh… I'm sorry, I didn't mean…" the girl bit her lip entering the room, making her way to one of the machines, as Raph decided it was best she sat down on one of the chairs.

"It's ok, I don't blame you. This laundry room isn't the most cozy of places, then seeing someone wearing a hoodie like myself, I would too have been weary," Raph stated, trying not to laugh, for it was kind of funny, well to her at least it was.

"Yeah, you're right. So, I have never seen you around before, are you the new tenant in 4 B?" the girl put her laundry into the machine, turning it on.

"No, my friend is, he is the one that lives here, I'm just helping him out."

Tilting her head, the girl smile, "By doing his laundry?"

"Yeah, I doubt he would do it anytime this year," Raph shrugged.

With a laugh the girl shook her head, "Sounds typical for a guy, so you said friend or is he your boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend!" Raph choked on the words, "Oh hell no, me and him, never would happen."

"Huh, really… not many girls would do a guy's boxers," the girl pointed to the washing machine at the moment the boxers swish by the glass door, "So I take it he isn't your boyfriend, but you wish he was."

Staring at her, Raph was speechless, she wasn't sure if she should get mad for this girls accusations, for it was obvious she knew nothing, or walk away in embarrassment, yet she did the opposite.

"Like I said, not going to happen, I don't like him in that way."

"OK…" the girl smiled more, like she was reading between the lines, "If you say so."

Sighing, Raph even noticed how weak that statement sounded, it did sounded like she wasn't sure herself… shaking her head, she had to change this topic before it got any odder, she didn't like Casey in that way, he was a friend, and besides she is actually a guy on top of that.

Changing the topic, the remainder of the time she had to stay in the laundry room, the conversation that she and the girl had were actually interesting to say the least, Raph didn't mind talking to her, it was new, she only ever really talked to Casey, and rarely to April when she was still around.

This was the first time she had a real conversation with a human that was a girl, it was nice and it did make the time go by faster.

During the whole time, Raph made sure the girl didn't get a good look of her, which she had to admit though the basement atmosphere was creepy, it helped conceal herself, if the girl did notice her green skin, she didn't make a fuss about it.

With the laundry clean and smelling like it wasn't growing, Raph made her way back upstairs towards Casey's apartment, entering the room, it was silent, and look much nicer being clean.

Placing the folded laundry on the coffee table, so it was obvious they were clean, Raph stretch, rubbing her eyes, she was tired, but she still needed to do a couple things before heading home, first the dishes, then she will throw the garbage out.

Getting the rest of the cleaning done, Raph sluggishly moved through the sewers, her bed was calling her, and she was more than happy to comply.


	11. Chapter 11

**TMNT Bitter Sweet Honey Ch.11**

* * *

><p><strong>Donnie POV<strong>

It was early within the morning, yet that didn't stop her, Donnie taking by her reading, chewed on the edge of her pen that has seen better days, as she bounced her leg up and down, humming lowly to herself as she was consumed by her work.

Thoroughly going over each line with precise precision, on the list of information that was printed out on paper, which was clipped to a board, she circled what was important and what she presumed to be irrelevant at the current moment.

With a sigh, Donnie sucked onto the pen hard, frustrated at the list at hand, being over a week, she has barely scratched the surface of categorizing her lab up to date to determine what was missing or changed since the accident.

Sure, so far she has came across what was amiss to a point, yet nothing came from that information, not a single thing that she did know was missing would remotely explain the effects the accident had on their bodies.

Sighing yet again, biting on the pen even harder, she glared at the paper more, wanting it to catch on fire, sick at the sight of it, even after recreating the formula she was working on for mating season, it came up with nothing but short as well, leaving her more astray then ever before.

What was she missing, what was she not seeing? Was she so blind to see the answer or was there even an answer at all?!

The one good thing she had to admit, even though stressed by this infuriating puzzle, no one actually harassed her to get results anymore, not that Leo was much in a hurry being pregnant and all, it was more on the line with Raph, that Donnie was worried the most with.

Yet to her surprise with Casey back, she eased up on her, telling Donnie to take her time of all things, how Raph stated it, she wanted to be back to normal, but not on the expense of something worse happening to her in return.

Donnie wasn't sure how to take that from her big sister, part of it was an insult, as the other was like she trusted Donnie to figure it out.

But that was it, the problem was she wasn't figuring it out, which made her put more pressure on herself, no matter what she did, she felt like she was against a wall that never would break, if it did, the wall would repair itself, making all attempts futile in the end.

Donnie was starting to slip, seeing the endless maze before her, that she could never find a way out of, coming to the realization she might be over her head and to keep what sanity she had left, she finally had to admit she needed help, calling up Leatherhead, telling him what has occurred.

At first the good friend was actually thinking this was some kind of joke that Mikey was pulling, which Donnie didn't blame him, it wasn't until he came over and saw her sitting at her desk wearing her new purple shirt that Mikey made her, that he took the situation seriously.

For about two hours he asked questions on the dilemma that the former turtle brothers were facing.

After much discussion, showing him her results, theories and everything she could think of at the top of her head, Leatherhead actually needed to sit down to work it all out, he was still on the first part, Donnie was now a girl?

Now a day working together, neither of them came up with much progress, hitting dead ends, only finding more questions than any true answers or solutions.

"Donatello, I think you might need a new pen," Leatherhead tried not to laugh, looking at Donnie's now blue lips.

"Oops," Donnie took the pen out of her mouth noticing she had chewed right through it, taking a rag she wiped the ink off her face, that slowly touched her tongue, making her face contort on the taste.

Holding back his laughter, Leatherhead put his attention elsewhere, "Donatello, I'm starting to think we might have to consider this situation your brethren were conflicted by, might be something that of unnatural in nature. That could have been caused by something you had in your lab," Leatherhead sighed, he didn't like to think this was on the level of other, but in turn it could have been something in the line of magic or science they were not familiar with, he being specialized in biology this other category was a bit over his head even.

Biting her lip that still tasted like ink, Donnie looked up from her papers, "I was afraid you were going to say something on that line, I still believe it has something to do with my experiment, but the same time… I have a feeling it was more a mix effort of that and something else or multiple things at play here. Which could be the reason we haven't found a scrap of evidence of what it was or could have been? There is too much in this lab, to even know where to start."

Looking at her lab, it was going to still take weeks to sort things out, even with Leatherhead to help it was still going to take just as long.

"Unfortunately Donatello, it has to be done, I too think it might be something of the sorts, but until we figure out what is missing, we can only theorize, even then that is not truly getting us anywhere."

"I know, this isn't good… there is no way we can resolve this issue before mating season…" Donnie placed her head on her desk feeling the bitter taste of defeat, which tasted like ink.

Tilting his head Leatherhead was a bit baffled, not understanding the sudden haste that wasn't there before, that he knew of that is, "Surely being female will not make much a difference during your mating season."

Shaking her head, Donnie looked up, "Actually, it does, what I had found out that is."

Curiously Leatherhead went up to her desk, sitting on a stool, "Oh really please do tell."

"Well, for starters, Leo will be fine, how I see it, even Mikey will be. For the fact Leo is pregnant, she will not experience the needs of mating season, as for Mikey, for him claiming Leo as his mate, he will be more focus on her, and his impulses will be less for he has already made her pregnant," Donnie started as Leatherhead nodded, understanding how Leo being pregnant, would not only having an effect on her, but on Mikey as well.

"Then for Raph and me that is another story. How I calculated it, we are going to be worse than ever before, even when we started going into heat when we were young males. Being females the instinct to reproduce are going to be overwhelming to say the least. The worse part we can."

Not understanding the last part of Donnie statement, Leatherhead wasn't sure what she was getting at, "What do you mean you can, your females, it would be obvious that your eggs can be fertilized. All due respect Donatello, Leonardo being pregnant proved it, it's not an impossibility for you and Raphael to become as well."

Sighing Donnie rubbed her head, "That's not exactly what is the issue… What is, the nature of it. During mating season our bodies will be more acceptable to get pregnant from any species we mate with… You see, when we were male our semen would only work on a female turtle so we never worried. Now being female, some reason being different species has no true limits, though we can take any mate, the child will still be turtle for we being females, determine the species…"

"Oh…" Leatherhead didn't realize this was even a possibility or consider this a actually becoming an issue, "I see, even a human can fertilize your eggs, in turn during mating season you would have a harder time restricting yourself from looking for a mate either way."

"That is just one of the problems. I take the time period for our heat cycle to be around a week or two long, which is normal, but the longer either Raph or I try to avoid any contact with any male, it will probably make us both go mad… To the point I fear our instincts will take over and who knows what we will do, there will be no rational thinking, just pure outer instincts to reproduce."

Grabbing a fresh pen, Donnie went to work on it, chewing on the end, as she stared at the impossible list that they will never get through.

"I wonder why being female makes you more aggressive, than being a male during mating season? For sure, both genders are driven to reproduce are they not?" Leatherhead looked at his friend worried, wishing he had some kind of solution to help her.

"That's the thing… I don't know! Nothing will tell me why, every test, every result comes back inconclusive. All I know it could be something that could very well be just natural for a mutant female turtle or it could be some side effect. I truly won't have any answer until after the fact, after this happens to us. The sad part about this is, I haven't told Raph, I was hoping to figure out how to convert us back to male before then, or even to suppress the instincts, even tone them down so we can survive mating season."

Standing up Leatherhead placed his hand on Donnie's shoulder, "Then let's get to work, there is still plenty of time, who knows luck might be on our side."

Nodding Donnie tried to smile, "Thanks Leatherhead, you're right, we should get back to work."

* * *

><p><strong>Raph Pov<strong>

The air was fresh, there was even a nice cool breeze going her way to tone down the sticky heat that invaded New York.

Each step she pushed herself harder, making her way to Casey's apartment, wondering why he sounded so frantic on the phone, what was going on?

Dropping down to the roof parallel to Casey's, jumping to the roof, making her way down the fire escape, Raph froze noticing Casey had company.

There, standing in his apartment was the girl from the night before talking to Casey, staring, Raph started to feel angry, she was actually growling between her teeth.

Stopping herself, she forced herself to move away from the window, rushing up the fire escape as quickly as she could, fighting the urge to go back and enter his apartment, in a heat of fury.

Breathing in deeply, confused by the odd feelings that was swelling within her, Raph looked at the sky, watching the stars that could be seen, twinkling as bright as they could.

Why was she feeling like this, what was she feeling?

Biting her lip, taking her hands, she slapped them against her cheeks shooting pain throughout her face, hoping this would help clear her head, whatever she was feeling she had to stop.

Grabbing the edge of the building she breathe in and out, quickly at first, yet eventually it slowed down, with it, her bubbling anger and whatever else the hell was clawing at her, trying to control her.

Closing her eyes, she focused on the cool breeze, memorizing how it felt, how it cooled down her warm body, then it hit her, the image of the girl in Casey's apartment.

Growling again, Raph's hands clenched onto the edge hard, making her knuckles turn pure white, "Damn it, why am I acting like this?!" Raph placed her head in his hand, shocked at what she felt on them.

Hands shaking, she brought them into view, they were wet, not by sweat, was… was she crying?

"What the fuck," Raph huffed wiping the tears from her eyes, what the hell was her body doing to her now, ok, she was getting used to the over emotions part of herself that has been like a title wave now and then, but why was it starting again?

Was this some kind side effect caused by the fact mating season was coming up, was this emotional rollercoaster she has been experiencing caused by that? Or was she just not use to handling all these hormones? Sure, though she wouldn't admit it, she does have a soft side, that she preferred not to show or let anyone let on, which that said she knew how to control it; the only thing she had to admit was that her anger was her only issue in the past.

Sighing, finally having whatever was the matter with her, passing her by, Raph slid her shell against the brick ledge, letting her butt rest on the warm cement ground of the roof.

Pulling her legs up, she laid her head on her knees, waiting, she will wait until Casey calls her on her cell, then she will know he is alone again, for she really didn't want to see the girl there, fearing whatever came over her, will take her over again.

"Hey, how long have you been up here?" Casey came from the fire escape, landing on the roof.

"Huh?" Raph looked up at him, a bit startled, wondering that question herself, how long has she been sitting there, "Oh rrr… not long, just got here. Thought to sit here a bit before coming in."

"Oh ok, well are you ready?" Casey smiled, walking over towards an old chimney that was filled in.

"Ready? Ready for what?"

"Come on Raph, it's Friday night, it's time to patrol," Casey pulled out his gear from the chimney, then looked over at Raph noticing the shirt she was wearing and the fact she still wasn't wearing her sais.

"Oh, that… well…" Raph hesitated, not really in the mood to do it, not for the fact she didn't have her weapons, but she didn't feel comfortable, not yet, not after what happened last time.

"So… what's with the shirt?" Casey figured to see if striking up a conversation before hand might help him to convince Raph to go with him, knowing all too well, that her last encounter she had with the Dragons left a mark on her, which he didn't blame her they did try to rape her, but Raph needed to move on, this wasn't like her.

"This? Mikey made it, saying the hockey jersey didn't suit me. I hadn't had the heart to tell him to piss off, considering the time he took to make it," Raph admitted, looking at the long black t-shirt that had a gothic theme to it, with a skull and rose.

The shirt like Leo's, fit around the shell, as well had chains that went across her shell up near the neck, it was cotton and Raph had to admit it, she did like it.

"He did? Wow, it looks good, it makes you look more like a girl," Casey laughed.

Raising an eyebrow, Raph growled, "What the hell does that suppose to mean?"

"Come on don't get pissy with me. The other shirts were too… well you look like a hobo that wanted to be a guy, that screamed I am confused on what gender I am," Casey roared, as Raph looked at him with her mouth wide open.

Blinking, she was lost with words, his insult actually made no lick of sense, it was worse than one of Mikey's, staring at him, she debated if he was drunk, yet he seemed to be silver.

"How many drinks have you had Casey?" Raph had to ask.

Stopping his laughing fit he smiled, putting on his hockey mask, "None, now come on, kicking Dragon's butts, always makes your day," Casey threw a golf club at Raph to use.

Looking at it, she was still unsure, but before she could protest Casey was already out of her sight, two roofs over and continuing his path without the hint of stopping.

Sighing Raph shook her head, "Damn stubborn arse… Fine, I give! Someone has to make sure that fool doesn't get himself killed…"

With that Raph rushed forward chasing after Casey, which didn't take long, only to see the grin that was hidden under his mask, he had her, there was no turning back now.


	12. Chapter 12

**TMNT Bitter Sweet Honey Ch.12**

* * *

><p><em>Two weeks later<em>

**Donnie POV**

Taking a breath, she cringed under the daunting glares of her siblings, feeling her mouth becoming drier by the second, nervously, she took a sip of water, which only made her throat feel more like sandpaper than anything else, all the while each sibling tried their best to be patient with her, watching her every move with much anticipation.

Well, that actually only lasted for two seconds, before Raph lost her cool, snarling under her breath.

"Ok genius, are you going to spill it or what? Why are we having this family meeting, with the four of us only, huh? Why the hell send both Leatherhead and Casey packing, aren't they family too, damn it?" Raph shifted into the lazy chair, tapping her finger on its warn out arm, waiting for her so call sister to finally tell them what was so important that the four of them needed to discuss right away?

Sure, this meeting couldn't be about, Donnie finally finding out if this female transformation could be reverted or not, or she would let both of the friends to stay in that case.

"Well…" Donnie bit her lip, feeling uneasy under Raph's stare, fearing how her older sister was going to react to this news she had, "You see we might have an issue…"

"Donnie, it's ok. Take your time, what is the issue," Leo asked, giving a look to Raph to settle down and let Donnie have some room to speak.

Taking another breath, she started to tell them about what her findings were, as well what is going to happen to both Raph and her during mating season.

That alone wasn't the worst of it, mating season for some bazaar reason was coming a week early, well more like in a couple days, what Donnie could gather from the last blood results she performed.

Staring at her, Donnie could see Raph gulping, slowly sinking into her chair, staring at the floor like it was the only thing that was preventing her from falling into the dark abyss of this unexpected situation.

Donnie figured her second oldest sister would take it the hardest, for that, Donnie didn't blame her, for she too felt lost as well.

"So," Leo started, choosing her words wisely, "In other words, in a couple days you two will be showing signs and it will only escalate from there."

"Yes, it will… Even if we ask Leatherhead and Casey not to come around, it will not do us much good. The agonizing temptations will only build, driving Raph and me to complete insanity…," Donnie whimpered, not liking this, she really hoped to have a solution by now, but both Leatherhead and her were still working on it, little did she know that it would come early of all things.

Pressing her lips together, Leo stood up, "I think I need to meditate on this."

As the words meditate left her lips everyone stared at her, surprised that she was actually serious this time around.

Not that meditating was anything new when it came to Leo, but everyone knew the truth, she has actually hasn't meditated since Sensei died, she lied to everyone, even to herself, going to her room pretending to do it only to sit there and stare at the wall.

The reason they put the rule down on her not to do any meditating while pregnant was for this exact reason, when she pretended to meditate her mood became dark, pulling her into a deep unshakable depression.

Fearing for her being pregnant, no one wanted her to fall into such a state of mind, which could bring problems to her and her eggs health, resulting them to lying to her, telling her they didn't want her to do it so she wouldn't want to train, avoiding the real reason.

Yet here she was, truly serious about doing it for once, was it wise though?

Taking her leave, everyone watched Leo as she disappeared beyond the Dojo towards her meditating room, then all focus was on Mikey, as he stirred under their wondering eyes, he was her mate, it would be wise if he spoke with her first, before anyone else.

Sighing Mikey shrugged, "Let's just let her do it… maybe she will this time around?"

"I guess we could do that Mikey, but I believe it would be wise that you…" Donnie started only to be interrupted by Mikey's hand, as he gave her an assuring smile.

"Don't worry about her, Donnie. She will be fine and its best no one bothers her in the mean time. Well, I'm going out, I will be back in a bit," Mikey left the room quickly before anyone could protest, heading for the entrance of the lair, only to stand in front of the shelves beside the door before heading out.

Raising an eyebrow, Donnie for the life of her, couldn't see why he would go to them, there was nothing on the shelves that should have been of any interest to him, baffled and a bit stumped, in the end, Donnie could only shake her head, there was just no point on dwelling on it, Mikey was just being Mikey.

"So Donnie…" Raph finally ushered a word, after being so silent.

"Yes Raph?" Donnie put her attention back towards Raph, whom seemed a bit scared at the given moment, which was a rare sight and quite unnerving at that.

"You have no solution for this?" Raph said slowly, hanging on each word as if she feared if she asked such a question her greatest fears will come to pass and consume her.

"No… no I unfortunately don't," Donnie sighed deeply, grabbing one of the throw pillows at the corner of the couch towards her, pressing it against her chest firmly as a source of comfort.

"Damn…" Raph bit her lip hard ignoring the pain that it brought her, "Being a girl really sucks," Raph groaned, putting her head in her hands, wondering what the hell she is going to do. Was there anything she could do to avoid this?

"I have to agree on that one," Donnie whimpered, laying her head down in complete despair, what was Raph and her going to do, they were so royally screwed.

* * *

><p><strong>Leo POV<strong>

The room, that was once called her sanctuary for many years, that has been neglected for some time, too long in fact, seemed to welcome her all the same.

Finding some fresh candles that never been used, Leo placed them where she felt they should be, with no particular spot in mind.

Lighting each one, while letting a breath in and out for each flame alit, she sat down in the most comfortable position she could find, slowly she stroked her swollen stomach that has been getting bigger every day, smiling at it, she was doing this for them and herself.

Closing her eyes, she started to count backwards focusing on her breathing and the numbers as they descended.

As she reached zero, her body felt relaxed, more relaxed she has been for a while now, more than the UVB lights brought her, why did she avoided this for such a long time? How could she forget what this felt like, how this serenity purified her soul?

Clearing her mind, she let herself slip away, entering the soft waves of emotions that tied her down, letting them to pour out of her, inch by inch, her body became light as a feather, transparent in reality, well that's what she imagined it was doing.

Taking a breath, holding it, releasing it again, she found her place, her center.

A place she had to admit she forgotten that actually existed, so much she long to be here once again, yet feared to go there, fearing that the chaos of her life would tarnish it, poisoning it with the cruelty that life can be at times.

As she drifted in the calm seas of her soul, everything suddenly changed before her eyes, something came to her, as an explosion of colors erupted around her like fireworks, blinding her, actually making her fearful at first, then she noticed she went deeper than she anticipated, somehow she brought herself to the astral plains.

This was one of a few times she truly achieved such a state of mind.

Looking around, she found what seemed to be the door, the way out, before in the past, in the dark broken down state she was in, she would have ran for that door without a second thought, to escape this place, not wanting to be there, fearing what may lay ahead.

Yet not this time, she was here for a reason and she was going to find out why.

Appearing down at her astral form, she wasn't surprised to find herself looking male again, taking a breath, she moved forward, walking in the unnatural, yet breathtaking blue grass, making her way to what she wasn't sure of, but she knew what lied beyond the rolling hills, the answers she was seeking.

There in the distance was a lone cherry blossom tree, the one… the one she painted for Mikey?

It was remarkable, it was exactly the same in every detail, did she paint it from this place, through her mind's eye? Or did this place take that image and brought it to life just for her?

Smiling, Leo made her way to the beautiful tree, stopping at its trunk, extending her hand out, touching the pink flowers, that were soft and warm to the touch.

"So you finally came…" a figure appeared from around the trunk, as Leo's heart leaped into her throat, recognizing the kind old face, "My son."

"M…m…Master?!" Leo stuttered out, shocked, as she fought back the tears that wanted to flow.

"Yes, Leonardo," Master Splinter smiled, leaning his weight on his cane, not taking his eyes off of Leo.

"But…umm… wait, how can this be?" Leo looked at him confused, was her master, her father, really there, surely this can't be possible, or could it?

With a light chuckle the old rat shook his head, "My dear son, even in death, this place can be reached. I have been waiting for you to come visit me for some time, and I am pleased that day has finally come."

As the guilt build up within her, Leo looked away quickly, so all this time her father was here waiting for her, only to have her not to come, yet lose herself instead, how shameful she felt at this moment, he must be very disappointed in her.

Yet he stilled smiled at Leo, taking a seat on the now green grass within the shade of the tree, he placed his cane down beside him, "Sit my son, we need to talk."

Not arguing Leo did as her master commanded, "Sensei… father I…"

"Much has happened since my departure, much indeed. Tell me Leonardo, what path do you walk now?"

"Path?"

"Yes, my son, each one of you, my dear sons, have picked a path towards finding the person you want to become. So I wonder, what is your path," Master Splinter asked, looking at his son, who became speechless on the question.

"I… umm… the same path you taught us," Leo answered, yet didn't feel it was true, but she feared to admit she didn't have a path, for she still felt lost.

"I see… Leonardo, did you know ones balance in life, even their path, isn't told by another, or taught? Yet it is found by our own self, looking deep within? Only another can guide them, nurture them in helping them find their true path, but no more, for they can't pick it or force it, that choice is up to that person alone. Each of your brothers, though I taught them the same as you, each are finding their own ways, whatever they choose, I will always be proud of them. As I am proud of you, my son."

"Father… I…" taking a breath, Leo couldn't lie anymore, not to herself, especially not to her master, "There is no path that I follow at the moment, I feel so lost, I… I don't know what to do anymore. You gave me the position to be the leader, even to be the head of the household when you passed away. Yet I feel such a title, such a position, shouldn't have been given to me. I am not worthy of it, I…"

"Is that what you really feel? Or is it that you think, you can't be the type of person you believe I want you to be?" Master Splinter placed his hand on Leo's shoulder, "My son, my teachings are a guide, not the rules. Yes, when I was around they seemed like it, but in truth, I wanted each one of you to strive to be better, find your own paths. I know I never told you this, for this was the one thing I could never tell you, only you could find this truth on your own."

Biting her lip Leo looked up, "Yet you're telling me now."

With a hearty laugh Master Splinter smiled, "Yes, I guess I am. Well, I can see my son, you are struggling, but the same time I know deep down you knew this simple truth, but fear to explore it. That said, I hear that I will be becoming a grandfather."

Instantly Leo's face turned white, so he knew, if he does know about her pregnancy, then he must also know about Mikey and her?!

Gulping Leo looked away quickly, "Yeah…"

"I am happy to hear that. As well to find out that my two sons will be experiencing the joys of being parents, as I have had the honor to experience myself with you and your brothers," Master splinter smiled joyfully, looking that the petals on the tree.

"You know… and you don't care?" Leo choked out, surprised of her Master's reaction, she would have thought that he would have disapproved such a relationship.

"Oh, I do know. I also know you make Michelangelo very happy, as he does to you. As well the current unusual change, which you and your other two brothers are experiencing at the moment, or should I be more accurate and state sisters?"

Crossing her legs Leo tilted her head, smiling, to hear this from him was something she had to admit she needed to hear, "Yes, that would be more accurate, lets say it was one of Donnie's experiments that, not surprisingly, gone bad," Leo laughed out, finally actually seeing the humor in it.

Joining her, Master Splinter laughed too, "I can tell, maybe it was for the best, for I know after I left things were getting a bit bleak. Though I never considered such a change would happen or imagined it would have such a positive affect on you four, life can be strange at times."

"Strange, isn't the word for it, but I do understand, it has been helping in its way. Yes, I will admit it has brought up more issues to the surface, but I think they were always there in some shape or form. I believe we were blind in seeing them before, too naive to recognize them and deal with them. I will have to admit, I am excited to have my children, but the same time I am completely terrified. But without Mikey by my side, I think I would never have gotten as far as I did. To think all this time, I always saw it that I had to protect him, yet never once did I consider he was the one watching over me."

"You two balance each other out in your own ways. You and your brother always have, I always saw it, and wonder if you two would finally recognize it as well. I am happy you now see it too, Leonardo," staring at the sky Master Splinter sighed, "It's time for me to go my son."

Getting to his feet Master Splinter started to walk forward, as Leo scrambled to her feet, rushing towards him, "Wait!"

Turning around to face her, Master Splinter froze as Leo wrapped her arms around him baring her beak into his chest, something she hasn't done since she was a child.

"I miss you, we all have! Do you, really have to leave?" tears fell from Leo's eyes, she couldn't hold them back anymore.

"I'm sorry my son, I do. But do not threat, I know you and your siblings will be just fine, I believe in you, and them, so much. You and your brothers made me the happiest person in the world; I was so blessed to have you and your brothers as my sons. Leonardo, I truly believe that I have chosen right, making you the leader. I am so proud of you," kissing Leo on the head, Master Splinter disappeared into thin air, leaving Leo alone, as the wind picked up, blowing the petals on the tree into the sky.

"Thank you father."

* * *

><p><strong>Mikey POV<strong>

Without a second to lose, Mikey ran forward, with music blaring into his ears, picking the music that had the fastest beat that he owned, to inspire him to move faster, he finally reached his destination.

Taking a breath, he looked up towards the manhole, while shutting his music off, as he placed his headset around his neck, with much anticipation, he scaled up the ladder reaching for the surface.

Though he was in a rush, he reminded himself, he couldn't start getting careless, making sure no one was around, Mikey moved quickly into the not so treaded patch of woods outside of the city, making his long journey forward, coming to an enclosed area thick with bush, the place he needed to be.

There, hidden from sight that seemed like just a normal rock, Mikey removed the front part, revealing underneath it, a smooth surface with engravings on it.

"Sorry father it's been a while, I meant to come see you a week ago…" Mikey started sitting on his knees in front of the gravestone, giving his respects.

Looking up at the stars, Mikey smiled, unlike being in the middle of the city they shined so brightly, he knew his father must like them too.

"I know normally when I come here to see you, I usually tell you what is going on in the family, but today I am here for another reason… it's about Leo, not saying there is anything wrong with her… its just."

Biting his lip, he took another breath, "Leo has finally decided to meditate once again, but that isn't the issue, I think she needs… Leo is still figuring herself out. I really feel like she needs to talk to you. I don't know if you can do this, but nothing I can say, or anyone else, can truly ease her mind right now, she needs to hear it from you, father…"

Wiping the tear from his eye, Mikey placed his hands on his lap, "Please talk to her, or give her something a sign even! I know deep down you approve our relationship and that fact she is pregnant… but you're the only one that can help her to see this…"

Sitting there, Mikey could feel the wind picking up, giving him a calming sense of peace that washed over him.

"Thank you father," Mikey smiled, placing the stone back to cover the grave stone, remembering he forgot something, taking the stone cover away quickly, he chuckled on his forgetfulness, "Oh yeah! Love you, father and I miss you."

With that Mikey left to head home, knowing his father heard him, and was going to help Leo.

* * *

><p><strong>Leo POV<strong>

Opening her eyes, Leo stared at the flickering candles, her mind was made up, rising to her feet, she blew the candles out before leaving the room.

As she entered the living room, both Donnie and Raph were sitting there in silence, watching some TV, "Where is Mikey?"

"Right here," Mikey called out, coming back into the lair, covered fully in sweat, was he running?

"Good we all need to talk right now," Leo announced as each one of them looked at her.

"On what?" Raph yawned, feeling a bit tired, for the fact it was getting late as it was.

"We are going to pack up, tomorrow we are heading to the farm," Leo started as everyone just stared at her, like she had lost it, not seeing the point of it.

"What for? Come on Leo, really the farm," Raph started to complain she didn't want to go there, why should she?

"Be quiet Raphael! We are all going to the farm that is that, for the remainder of mating season."

"WHAT?! What the hell Leo? What good is it for us to go to the farm, how's that even remotely going to help us with this shit?" Raph stood up glaring at Leo, challenging her authority.

"It will help a lot! There is no one around for starters, so you and Donnie can't get attempted to fuck the first person you find!" Leo growled fiercely, making Raph cringed under her piercing icy blue eyes, for it being such a long while since Leo actually took control of a situation; Raph was unable to come back with some argument.

"Second," Leo continued not breaking her gaze to give Raph an inch, "By continuing your training, which has been lacking of late and the fact that things have changed. You all need to relearn to use your strengths and weaknesses; we will start training with two hours per session, twice a day, as well meditating for three hours in between."

"Will that work?" Mikey came up to the living room, looking at Donnie, who was more informed on the matters on how they were going to act during mating season.

"I can see it working… But Leo in my professional opinion, in your current condition, it's best you avoid training at all costs, please."

Smiling Leo nodded, "Don't worry Donnie I won't. I will though, take part in the meditating, other than that, I will just instruct. That said, we have to put together a list of what we will be needing for the next couple weeks. Donnie that will be your job, for you are more organized in these things, but I would like Mikey to help you with the grocery part of the list. Raph, I need you to ask Casey for help and if he is still ok for us to use the farm, as well I need you to make sure the van is filled up."

Glaring at Leo, Raph wasn't too pleased with this idea, but she will give in this time without argument, "Fine."

"I will need to talk to Leatherhead, I want to set some communication up with him, so I can send him the results of our mating season to get a better picture in understanding it. As well to see if it would help out to figure a solution," Donnie told Leo, getting the nod of approval.

Leaving the room, Donnie headed towards her lab right away to get her equipment she will need, as well start on the list.

Raph taking this as her cue to leave, left the lair heading towards Casey's, she could have just called him, but she wanted to talk to him anyways, she needed to get of her chest what was going to happen to her during mating season.

Now alone, Leo flopped onto the couch, breathing heavily, she did it, she actually finally did it!

Feeling a hand rubbing her shoulder, Mikey pressed into her, "Wow, it's nice to see our old leader again."

"I know it's been a while… Actually, I wasn't sure I could do it," Leo smiled weakly at him, still dazed at the fact she handled that better than she would have before.

"You did great… and I have to admit it, that was quite sexy too," Mikey purred licking Leo on the neck seductively.

Shaking her head, Leo laughed, "Is that so? Well, either way, thank you Mikey, for being there for me. I know I still have a long way to go, but I feel a bit more confident now."

"So does this mean I can't continue taking control in bed?" Mikey pouted, he really enjoyed that part.

Smiling devilishly, Leo leaned into Mikey biting his bottom lip, "Oh, I never said anything of the source, but you can't tell anyone, you got that Mikey?"

Waving his hands in defeat, Mikey chuckled, "Oh heaven forbid, I will ever do that… Huh? Leo… Ahhh! Leo don't do that!"

Mikey let out a shriek, as he fell over by Leo pushing him down, hovering over him, with deep hungry eyes, "Shhh, lets have some fun before Donnie needs your help," Leo purred joyfully, biting Mikey's jaw line, turning the young turtle on.

* * *

><p><strong>Donnie POV<strong>

Sighing shaking her head, Donnie looked at the two siblings fooling around as the thick aroma of lust hit her nostrils.

Shutting the door, she sighed, "I swear Leo has become hornier then Raph…"

Taking a breath, she bit her lip hard, feeling her doubt fill her, knowing it was best that they went to the farm for mating season, she wasn't so thrilled at the idea.

In truth deep down, though she was ashamed of it, she felt a bit jealous of the fact that Leo and Mikey had each other and she was all alone...

How will she fair, especially with those two stinking up the place with their pheromones, that did turn her on for it made her think about her own sex drive, but as well made her sick in the stomach at the same time.

To think she will be around this for two to three weeks, constantly being reminded, of her loneliness and her building desire in finding a mate of her own to love, "This mating season is going to be nothing, but short then hell…"


End file.
